Iron Forged Brotherhood
by Faerietopia
Summary: If you have not read "Son of Durin, Daughter of Gondor", you will be lost. So I recommend reading it prior to starting this sequel. I belong in a role play group called Fourth Age of Middle Earth, where a bunch of talented paragraph writers and I have built an RPG based on the Tolkien's lore.Kalvis Hammerhand and Eoden of the Mark engage in battle against the evil forces of Melkor.
1. Prologue

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **-Dale, the day after-**

A subtle change of the wind and the unbearable cold that freezes bones announced the arrival of the cruel winter. It would certainly delay the Rohirrim's return to the mark until it was safe again to travel. Prince Eoden, son of Eomer of Rohan, decided to venture out of the inn to check on his best friend at the stables, while the others were still asleep. His feet dipped into powdered snow, as he cupped his hands against his face, exhaling into them to keep warm.

And there was his friend Brego, a proud and magnificent horse that he named after King Ellessar's mount, with his muzzle in a trough of feed. The stable boy must have been up earlier than him to tend the animals because there was faded foot prints around the back of the stalls in crooked rows.

Dale's winter was far colder than Rohan's and Eoden was not used to it. "It's a wonder that you can withstand this weather." he said, while petting Brego. The horse whipped his tail sideways happily as he ate. "I need to go back in, and be out of this forsaken weather, my loyal friend. Perhaps some warm food will help too." He petted his horse one last time, before making his way back to the warm indoors.

The hanging weather beaten sign of The Shaggy Dog tavern was swinging with the breeze, coated with a few glitters of snow. Eoden pushed the doors open, helping himself to a table near the hearth to keep warm. He ordered his breakfast meal to the first wench he came across, a robust one. Before long, she brought him a bowl that she placed carelessly before him on the table, followed up by a spoon that she tossed in the same manner. She disappeared from sight just as fast, like she did not want to be seen much.

It was a quiet morning, save for the flickering flames of the hearth and the background sounds of the tavern workers at the kitchen.

Eoden looked at his bowl, stirring with his spoon what seemed like wet, grounded and mashed grains. The rising steam greeted his face pleasantly. "At least it's warm," he muttered to himself. Upon first spoonful, he made disgusting gestures, "And tasteless" he added after swallowing.

At that moment, the tavern doors slammed open as Kalvis, the acknowledged son of Thorin Oakenshield, made his way in. He was glad to see a familiar face first thing in the morning. "I trust your rest was better than mine. Mind if I join you?" Despite his royal wears, his overall appearance was neglected, with reddened and tired eyes, bedroom hair and yawning deeply.

"By appearance, I wouldn't doubt you're right. And that's hard to beat." Eoden chuckled, "What brings you here at this early hour, and through this weather?"

"I could start to tell you, but I am sure you will not believe me. I need a drink. A strong one" Explained Kalvis narrowing his eyes as they adjusted to the daylight.

The same robust wench that served Eoden his meal passed them by at that moment. Kalvis grabbed her forearm hardly, demanding a strong drink. Once she was far from hearing distance, he whispered; "Gold beyond measure, that's what's inside those hoards. Insane amounts of gold. By my beard, Eoden, the legends fall short, and I have my reasons to believe it is still cursed!" said a very disturbed Kalvis.

"I fear if you say anything more about your beard, you'll no longer have one to speak of" teased Eoden.

Kalvis looked sideways to make sure they were alone, "I swear I saw my father roaming about them. This is not natural, none of it! Am I losing my mind?"

"I don't think so, at least not about your tales. Legends of cursed gold are not unknown to me, as there's a fair share of them among my ancestors. However, you might find difficulty explaining your wears in this weather, or the absence of them..." It was hard for Eoden to take him seriously in his current state.

Kalvis realized he was still on his knee length sleep shirt and no pants worn. He blushed with embarrassment, "Guess I finally lost it. We can always say I'm drunk" he closed his coat in front of him just in time to see the wench arrive with his drink, which he downed from three gulps, slamming the empty mug against the table "Fill it again, go!"

"At that pace, words will not be needed. I'd suggest you slow down or eat warm. However, I do not recommend the breakfast this morning..." Eoden suspected he was served from the same sack his horse was fed to, only warmer.

Kalvis took a look at Eoden's meal, "No offense, but my wife's morning sickness looks more inviting in comparison"

That was all Eoden needed to hear before sliding his bowl away from him. "Thank you, that was very helpful" he replied with sarcasm. The disgusting mental image made him lose appetite.

The nosy wench returned with another full mug. Kalvis tossed her a few gold coins, "What in Durin's name is this piece of crap you served my friend? Get him your best bread and fruit! I'll have the same!"

"What should I do with your meal, Sir?" asked the wench humbly to Eoden. Her voice was sweet but her teeth were rotten. Eoden understood now why she was quick to leave.

"Um.. I don't know, give it to the dogs maybe?" he responded. This was definitely not the best of days for him.

The wench collected the half eaten bowl of gruel from Eoden and the gold coins from Kalvis, and headed for the door to throw the meal away. As she opened the door, a raven fled at high speed, landing on the half dwarf's shoulder. It chirped rapidly, delivering a small scroll to him. "Thanks. You may dismiss now" replied Kalvis to the raven, who took leave just as fast. Then he handed the scroll to Eoden, "I think this is for you, news from Rohan"

Eoden took the scroll from Kalvis, unrolling it to read. "Interesting..."

"What does it say, if you don't mind me asking?" said Kalvis.

"Three months from now, there will be a meeting in Rivendell. All of the allied free kingdoms are being summoned. I imagine that includes Erebor. My father has asked me to go in his stead. He is still solving some important matters with King Ellessar and he doesn't know how much longer will it take him. I am closer to Rivendell than he is, so I guess I am stuck here until winter is over."

"Which means I will probably be asked to go too as part of my grooming for the affairs of the crown." Kalvis sighed, "If that's the case, we need to depart as soon as the weather allows"

"On that note, there are things that need to be settled still. Will you be coming back with us after the meeting? I believe you must deliver the news to my cousin's father about your marriage."

Kalvis was about to answer Eoden's questions, when he felt the peer pressure of the heavy wench upon him, bearing her rotten teeth in a smile as she brought another full mug. "This is a private conversation, mind you?" he closed his coat in front of him again, hating to feel like a prey to the unwelcome advances of a needy wench.

Eoden waited for her to leave before resuming their conversation, "You know if it isn't you who speaks to her father, it will have to be me." His tone indicated that it wasn't something he wished to do.

"Inconceivable! I'm doing this journey with you so I can speak to him myself." Kalvis downed his mug quickly again from three gulps.

"If we plan this carefully, we can get many things done at once. Besides, there is a couple of halflings we need to deliver back home also." Both Eoden and Kalvis shared their dislike for Rosey and Posey.

"It is decided then. Just give me a week to get back to you with news and all the necessary arrangements. Do not worry about your accommodations, I will make sure you have a pleasant stay now that I can afford it." Kalvis abandoned the table to get started just as the wench returned with a decent breakfast for two. With all the new worries in his one tracked mind, he totally forgot his meal.

Eoden shook his head with amusement at the expense of his forgetful friend, after being left alone to eat.


	2. Chapter 1: Diplomatic Mission

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Diplomatic Mission**

The cruel winter delayed the departure plans of the party, making them stay bundled and warm in Dale and Erebor for three months, in which Prince Eoden of the Mark and his beloved Princess Aeryn of Gondor had to put up with the endless dilly-dallying of the halfling twins, Rosey and Posey. They complained about everything; from boredom to the weather, and especially about skipping meals. Everybody knows Hobbits are infamous for their breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, afternoon tea, dinner, supper... and who knows what other meals they might invent in between. It was usually Aeryn who had the even temperament when it came to dealing with them, after Eoden lost his patience. Often he would remind them no one made them come along, and their being there was on their own free will.

Simultaneously, Kalvis had been submitted to a daily intense training on dwarf customs and some khuzdul lessons, so he could know far more than just some insults and curse words. He was being groomed to represent the Kingdom of Erebor in diplomatic negotiations to put his title to good use. Naturally, the dwarves would not hesitate to interrupt his marital affairs anytime, to the point of making him angry and even kick them out of his bed chambers with the worse manners available. Only the soft voice of his wife, who knew the affairs of the crown include many last minute meetings, brought him back to his senses.

Finally the spring equinox marked the time where they got to depart. It was a gray morning with warmer winds. Kalvis devoured the lips of his heavily pregnant wife in mid hall to compensate for his long absence to come. Her belly was extremely big for a term of five months. But they both thought it was due to Princess Fariwyn being short in height and naturally thin that her belly would look larger in comparison. Then he moved to the stables of Erebor in the company of a feisty ginger midget, to ready their mounts for the road.

The weather was cool, and the road proved to be mostly fair for travel. Aeryn and Eoden began preparing their belongings for the road in the early hours. They were anxious to go back home and glad that halflings would not be allowed at the meeting in Rivendell, which meant they would have a well deserved easy break. The young Rohirrim made his way outside the Inn door with their packages. He breathed in the fresh air before Aeryn met up with him at the stables, where they made their final departure from the city of Dale that had been home to them for three months now. Their ride to Erebor wasn't long, and soon they met with the new Dwarven Prince at the stables of the lonely mountain.

"Good morning!" bellowed Kalvis at the sight of his friends with a wide smile, "I trust you both rested well"

"As well as the accommodations allow. Ready to depart?" Eoden was still getting used to the more regal appearance that his friend wore, something that would take a while to become used to.

At that moment, Kalvis introduced his new companion, "Oh before I forget, this is Sir Fundin the Second. He has been assigned to me for the journey. The king insisted, so he is coming with us" The former blacksmith did not seem very thrilled about having a dwarf royal among them.

Sir Fundin ignored everybody else and moved directly to Lady Aeryn, taking her hand on his and kissing it as he made a reverent bow, "Fundin, at your service. Blessed are the eyes that rejoice in thy beauty, fair maiden" He smiled, pitch black eyes dancing about the forms of the half elf Princess. His ginger hair was fixed in a Mohawk and one of his bald sides had what seemed like a list of words tattooed in the iconic Khuzdul penmanship.

Aeryn blushed, her smile restrained her laughter at the compliments of the bold dwarf. She pulled her mount Sateen alongside Brego, appearing somewhat shy.

Kalvis approached the midget and gave him the elbow to the ribs, "Don't be so hasty, the lady is _very_ taken and her beloved is here. Meet Prince Eoden of the Mark, _her_ man" he certainly had no desire to start a new feud with the Rohirrim.

"Well met." replied Eoden. He raised an eyebrow at Fundin, as he went on to further introduce himself by embellishing his affection upon Aeryn. "I cannot blame him for trying." he smiled wryly at the woman he loved, for her beauty was as radiant as always. He gave a tug of the reigns in one direction to turn Brego where they would be heading, then turned his attention to Kalvis "Are we ready?"

Kalvis nodded, "With the Valar willing, I am more than ready to depart…"

"MAHAL! There is only one Valar we worship, m'lord. And he is Mahal, the maker!" corrected Fundin abruptly.

Kalvis rolled his eyes, "Finished? Good, because I have zero patience for more lessons. We are leaving now" with that said, he mounted his horse, when he noticed the struggles of his new companion as he tried to mount a horse. Fundin did not want to look lesser than the others, but he was having a bit of trouble in his failed attempt. It caused Kalvis to snort at the stubborn struggles of his new companion, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Fundin froze when he realized all the peers were on him. He gave up the horse and aimed for a pony instead, "The horse is not well trained, and I only mount the best. So Parsley will do" that was a funny way to not admit defeat.

"I suppose the ponies need lords too." teased Eoden for his friends to hear. Then he addressed Aeryn, "Will you be coming with us to Rivendell, or Gondor?"

Aeryn seemed to briefly think on the question, "Which do you think I would choose, Eoden? Let's see how well you think you know me." She giggled.

Just as Eoden was about to answer, the annoying hobbits came running after the lot of them. "Wait! We are going too!"

Kalvis groaned his discomfort, "By my beard, can't I just take a break from these two for once?" he face-palmed shooting a glance at Eoden, who returned the glance with widened eyes and a heavy sigh.

"Only if between the lot of us there is a Valar with mercy." He replied, his tone and expression both conveyed that he too was tired of the hobbits and their company, "And I suspect the ride back will be longer than the ride here at this pace." He grumbled to Kalvis.

Fundin rubbed his long beard thoughtfully for a moment, "Halflings, Interesting. If my memory serves me well, isn't the shire close to Rivendell?"

Kalvis turned to his midget companion and then to Eoden with a new perspective "Is this true Eoden? According to your maps? If so, then we can find some rest sooner than we thought. Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

The question was left in the air as an evil smile drew on his face slowly, hoping that the Rohirrim would catch up quick. But it was Aeryn who responded, "The Shire is indeed closer to Rivendell"

Kalvis glared at the hobbits with a sinister smile, "Of _course_ you can come with us! Two birds with the same stone. I think Mahal has answered my prayers" he exclaimed. His new companion began to feel agreeable all of a sudden, "Sir Fundin, I think we will get along well"

And away they rode to Rivendell, leaving both kingdoms behind. While riding to their new destination, the former blacksmith dipped his hand inside of his coat to feel the letter of his wife that he was to deliver to her parents, while fondly remembering the day it was written...

* * *

Fariwyn's eyes opened slowly to the soft whispered " _Amrâlimê_ " of her husband in her ear, curling her lips into a smile as she turned to him. " _Hello, lover. What time is it?_ " She yawned deeply, snuggling against his chest.

" _It's early in the morning. I just returned from talking to the King and to your cousin some. The good news is that we get to have some time alone every evening for a month. Just the two of us_ " Kalvis kissed her forehead tenderly.

Fariwyn raised one of her thin eyebrows, " _And the bad news?_ " The question was expected since he started giving good news in advance.

Kalvis sighed, " _I will be gone after that on an important meeting to Rivendell. I also have to go back to Ithilien with Eoden to give part of our marriage to your parents. No idea how long it will take me, maybe a month or two. But I'll be back before you give birth._ " his eyes saddened. The idea of being away from his wife for so long did not appeal him in the least.

Fariwyn frowned, " _Can't I go with you?_ "

" _I wish I could take you. But I don't want to risk our child_ " he said, caressing her growing belly with gentleness. " _Would you like to write a letter to your parents? I will deliver it personally. Just pray to the Valar that your father doesn't lose his temper when he knows we did not invite them to the wedding_ "

Fariwyn widened her eyes, " _You are right! Please don't tell him we slipped out of wedlock!_ "

" _Not a word, on my oath_." Kalvis gazed into her eyes absentmindedly, " _I'm not gone yet and I am already missing you_."

" _I'll tell you what, let me write this letter for you now, and then we speak furthermore of this meeting of yours upon breakfast_ "

* * *

A smile drew on Kalvis's lips while riding with the rest of his companions to Rivendell. His new life didn't seem bad at all if it meant he would spend it with the woman he loved.


	3. Chapter 2: Free Kingdoms of Arda

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Free Kingdoms of Arda**

The party traveled the path through the old elven road for a week and a half until they arrived to the Valley of Imladris, known in the common language as Rivendell. Even though good old Lord Elrond took his last ride to the undying lands 20 years ago, his hospitality prevailed, as held by his sons Elladan and Elrohir. They made sure their father's legacy kept intact so all wanderers of the free peoples of Arda could always find an oasis of peace to spend a few days at. The travel was pleasant, and the weather favored the company for the week and a half ride so far. No signs of trouble burdened them, and their supplies did not abandon them. Eoden rode alongside Kalvis for much of the way, not neglecting Aeryn, who kept the hobbits in line. If it weren't for her, they would have become far more of an annoyance than they were. It seemed to be mutual that their return to the Shire was very anticipated.

Sir Fundin was a bit biased with the tales of old that passed to him by word of mouth. A slight animosity still existed among dwarves, even if it was not as strong as when Thorin Oakenshield lived. Kalvis did not grow among dwarves, so he held zero grudges with the elves per say. As an advice, Kalvis recommended Fundin to allow him do whatever talk had to be done, just to avoid unneeded embarrassing moments.

Upon approach to the entry of Rivendell, the party came to a stop. It was much expected, as it was custom when entering a Kingdom as guests. Two elf guards approached them, asking for credentials and their purpose for their visit. Although this was the era of peace, security was never excessive just in case.

"Halt, may I know your purpose please?" asked a dark haired elf guard to the party.

Eoden looked behind, to see where Aeryn was, perhaps if she hadn't been leaning over to speak to the hobbit Rosey, she would have been noticed, but neither was she facing the guard to be seen, nor was she dressed in a recognizable fashion. "Aeryn " He called back to her in a loud whisper, as the dwarves addressed the guard before she was seen.

Kalvis was first to slid off his horse. Fundin followed suit. They gave each other knowing looks of what was the protocol to follow. Kalvis turned to Eoden for reassurance and then, with a deep bow of his body, he spoke the words of greetings among the Durin folk, "Kalvis, at your service!" He incorporated almost immediately, giving a stern gaze to the elven guard that stopped them.

Fundin was next, stretching arrogantly in a failed attempt to look taller than he was. With a piercing look from his black eyes straight into the elf's, he too bowed down not losing the elf from sight. "Fundin, at your service!"

"We come in representation of the Kingdom of Erebor" added Kalvis with conviction. His change was impressive, from the rustic blacksmith peasant he was not long ago to a protocolary noble dwarf Prince. The three months worth of lessons certainly could be seen in the way he portrayed himself now.

"We are expecting King Dain of Erebor for the alliances meeting" spoke the elf guard.

"I know, and I have come on his behalf if you'll have me in his stead" responded Kalvis. This was his official first mission at the service of the crown. Both him and his companion sported the emblem of Durin folk on their capes.

Had Eoden not held himself up in an effort to find Aeryn's attention, he would have been quick to dismount and introduce himself as well... However, it was a few moments that passed, before he did.

"Eoden, of The Mark" he said, as his feet gained ground beneath him. "My presence is well known here, so I assume I need no further introduction. I come in my father's stead." Just as he finished exchanging words, the hobbits raised one another to the entrance, pushing each other on the way. "And those two... come with us... too..." His tone carried regret, as they offhandedly proved to be a handful.

Soon after, Aeryn made herself known to the guards, who allowed her in with no questions because she was the niece of the Rivendell Lords. She seamlessly passed through, shooing the two hobbits away as if they were only small children, to go find a means of entertaining themselves elsewhere. Eoden shook his head as he watched them leave. A couple of elven ladies, regal in their movement and wears, came to assist Aeryn. They escorted the Gondor princess deeper into the House of Elrond.

After all the proper introductions were made, the elf guards allowed the rest of them pass. They were leaded to an elegant waiting area.

Both Kalvis and Eoden took in the beauty of the place in total awestruck while they waited. Everything was skillfully carved to blend in with nature in an absolute perfection. The waterfalls roared loudly because the valley was constructed right by them. This was a sight Fariwyn would have been delighted on, so Kalvis made a mental note to tell her about it upon return. Fundin, on the other hand, walked in unimpressed like he owned the place. They all sat together at an ergonomic shaped bench. Eoden dusted off some dirt from his boots while he waited.

It wasn't long before one of the elf hosts flowed downstairs to meet with his guests. He was really tall and thin, his long black hair was fixed in elven braids and he had a silver circlet around his head with a silver robe to match.

" _Mae Govanen_ , welcome to Rivendell. I am Lord Elrohir" said the elven Lord in a very elegant stoic posture.

His presence took command of Eodens sight, and he placed his hand to his chest, returning a bow of his head to the Elf Lord. "Many thanks for your hospitality."

Lord Elrohir Nodded. His expression changed slightly before he added more, "I am informed that two hobbits have come with you. The shire folk were not invited to this meeting, I'm afraid"

Eoden and Kalvis exchanged glances of worry, concerning the troublesome duo. "We had no choice other than bringing them with us in order to return them to the shire as a promise" explained Kalvis.

"The Shire is not so far from here. Allow me to handle it, so you do not have to keep dragging them" Lord Elrohir approached to one of his advisers, whispering something in Quenyan. The elf adviser nodded and retired. Then Lord Elrohir resumed his attention to his guests, "You need not worry about the halflings any longer. In this moment they are being escorted safely back to the Shire."

The expressions of relief in both princess were priceless. The news certainly felt like one less burden on their shoulders. Kalvis gave a wide smile that caused the elf Lord to raise an eyebrow knowingly. Now his worries were narrowed down to one, his companion Fundin. He had to make sure the dwarf lieutenant would not run his mouth with unwelcome comments in elven lands.

They were leaded upstairs to the meeting hall through a curving staircase of similar intricate design, where a large round table and nature carved chairs awaited them. A shelf full of old scrolls got Eoden's attention. Surely there were endless amounts of history in each. The silence of the place invited to peace and relaxation. The only sound was the roar of the waterfalls, and an occasional bird chirping here and there.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. Lord Elladan will be joining us briefly" said Lord Elrohir as he disappeared from sight for a moment.

Kalvis was first to occupy a seat, as he looked around to the rest of the meeting members. There was representation of all the free kingdoms of Arda, even from Gondor. Kalvis felt somewhat small when he noticed the representative of Gondor had elven ears and an androgynous beautiful face. It wasn't hard to assume he was Prince Eldarion, the one Kalvis came to replace as Fariwyn's husband without his knowledge. Eoden's smile towards the Prince of Gondor confirmed it.

Fundin seemed to have a bit of a trouble reaching his seat, but the dwarf was determined and stubborn. He finally succeeded at climbing his chair beside Prince Kalvis, glaring with his black eyes to everybody else.

Kalvis turned to Eoden, "I still don't get used to so many nobles of high rank, my friend" he whispered.

Eoden kept his eyes on those around the table, lowering his head to speak quietly to Kalvis, "Remember you are one of them now."

Kalvis shrugged, "Yes I know I am as high as many here, if not more. I guess it's just a matter of getting used to."

"Pay no mind to rank, but only to what is said, it will all need to be conveyed elsewhere and we cannot be distracted" advised Eoden to the new prince.

Once every representative of the free kingdoms of Arda took their seats, and introduced to one another, an ambient of camaraderie began to take place. Fundin glared at each pointy eared in the room, but refrained from saying anything, remembering the lecture that Kalvis gave him prior to the meeting.

The low muttering was interrupted by a clearing of throat from their hosts, " _Mae govanen_ , and welcome to Rivendell. I am Lord Elladan and this is my brother Lord Elrohir. We wish to express our apologies for this meeting in so short notice. Rumors have come to us of isolated incidents with fell creatures that have been spotted in some places." said Lord Elladan.

His brother took the word and added some more, " We cannot lower our guard, for it is how the dark forces of Sauron gained strength in the past. Have any of you experienced any incidents of similar nature? If so, please tell us the location so we can track their steps and have a better panorama of their source" Lord Elrohir looked at all the present ones, expecting to hear any news that could shed light.

While listening, Eoden minded his posture and mannerisms. The news delivered wasn't something of an unexpected nature to his ears. He looked to Kalvis before he spoke up, "We have seen some." All eyes fell to him, each holding an intrigue of wondering. "In Moria, the great spiders still dwell. We slayed many, and yet, more remained.."

"Moria! Yes! That place is in fact a nasty nest of spiders. We were there not five months past to retrieve a relic that belongs to my people" added Kalvis, "We also found an incident in the woods of... which one was it?" he asked Eoden.

"The Falls of Rauros. Just as we passed by them, we met an Olog Hai on our way to Erebor. Sir Anggil was with us when that happened. We parted ways after that" explained Eoden.

Everybody seemed to listen with attention to the incidents. Lord Elladan nodded knowingly, for it was precisely Anggil who gave part to them of said incidents. A bit of muttering began from the rest of the meeting members. The muttering was broken when one of the other nobles spoke of bandit gangs randomly found near the east.

It made Kalvis remember the 'green elf' and his hornets, "Oh! Now that you mention bandits, I do not know if this has something to do with it, but I also spotted some odd mutant that claimed to be a green elf, by the Mering Stream. That one did not cause major consequences, but still I thought strange for one of his kind to be wandering around."

A random noble spoke of a call for arms, but another silenced him with pessimistic reasoning about it, discouraging the call for arms. It caused the meeting members to engage into bickering with one another.

Eoden gave a roll of his eyes when the bickering began, waiting for a calm to speak, "We also faced wargs in Mirkwood, not long after we left the Old Ford. What do you think this all means?" he asked the elf Lords directly.

Soon the bickering rose again. Eoden could clearly see why his father didn't enjoy these meetings so much, to the point of sending others in his stead. He could not help to wonder on things his father and King Elessar faced when they traveled East. This was practically what took place in leader meetings; each wanted the glory for themselves and usually solved nothing.

At a given moment, Fundin got fed up with all the bickering that leaded nowhere. He banged his fists against the tabletop bellowing the word ' _SHAZARAAAAAA_!' which is Khuzdul for 'shut it'. Everybody silenced for a few moments only as the dwarf spoke, "If there is fell things roaming freely, it is about time we take action. I will be dead before I let the glory go to the elves! The dwarf armies of the Iron Hills will be more than happy to put their axes to good use. We, sons of Durin, will give our last with a good fight!" His words were an open provocation to louder clamoring.

Lord Elrohir took the word this time "These petty animosities will take us nowhere, Master Dwarf. If we do not unite, we all will perish to the dark powers. I am sure Melkor has something to do with this. Our only chance to victory is to unite the armies"

Eoden was nearly caught up in the meeting, only just beginning to show some interest, when a large black raven fled by, at high speed, landing on Kalvis's shoulder with a loud cawing. It began to chirp rapidly in some form of dialect that only dwarves, elves and maiar understood. Kalvis widened his eyes with worry, "What? When did this happen?" he seemed anguished as the raven chirped. With no further words, Kalvis rose abruptly from his seat, "My apologies, I must depart right now." He ran downstairs like a demented man, abandoning the meeting in the middle of an important discussion.

"M'lord, wait!" yelled Fundin, as he ran after the prince.

Kalvis placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder, "I have no time to explain. Please stay in the meeting and fill me in with the details. I have to go!" He took the reins of his horse hurriedly.

Eoden rose to his feet, curiously bowing his head to all who sat around the table, and even to the Elven Lords themselves. "I will see what this is about" he explained, excusing himself swiftly. By the time he reached the entrance, Eoden encountered Fundin, who was without Kalvis. "Where did he go?"

"He left hurriedly, saying he had no time for explanations and asked me to stay in the meeting. Please, Horse Lord, keep watch of him. I am worried" With that said, Fundin returned to the meeting to hear what was left of it.

The Rohirrim ran to where the horses were kept, speed at his heels, as he mounted his Meara. Surely it was this time where his breed of horse came in most handy, and Brego practically fled as he sped his rider through, to follow Kalvis and his steed. "Kalvis!" he yelled ahead, certain that an exit of this nature meant bad news.

Luckily, he matched the galloping pace of his friend by the Old Ford, who paid no heed because the unexpected news numbed all his senses to the point of having no mind for anything else. At a given moment, Kalvis heard his name, making him turn his head and see Eoden closer. "It's your cousin! The raven told me!" He yelled back, not stopping his steady gallop. His heart was pounding so hard he began to breathe uneasy. When last he left Erebor, everything was in order.

"My cousin?" yelled Eoden, "What about my cousin?" his question was nearly lost in the wind behind them, made by the speed of which they passed the trees and all else...


	4. Chapter 3: Darkest Hour

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Darkest Hour**

At the pace of the gallop, days were shorter than they were when at a more casual means of travel, for it seemed they only just left Erebor, and were once again there. Upon their arrival, Kalvis stormed off before Eoden even dismounted, their horses fatigued, and weary. Luckily they hand't been ridden to their deaths. Kalvis was exhausted and famished, which made for an irritable half-dwarf. He ate nothing during those days, for his worry was bigger than his needs.

With ease, Eoden dismounted Brego, finally at a stop, where the horses were taken by caring hands to be fed and watered. "I'm sorry for wearing you out, my friend" he gave Brego an apologetic petting before he was taken to a stable. Eoden swallowed hard as he watched on, before making a hasty retreat in the direction where he saw Kalvis flee.

With no hesitation, the new prince broke into the halls of the stronghold, "Fariwyn!" he bellowed. Just as he headed hastily to his bedroom, two guards blocked his passing on mid hall, "Get out of my way!" he yelled.

"M'lord, by orders of the midwife, you cannot pass" said one of the dwarf guards.

"Under what authority does a midwife overrides my orders?! Get out of my way, NOW!" his voice boomed loudly all along the hallway. Not waiting for any further words, Kalvis pushed the guards out of his way, advancing through the corridor until he reached the doors of his bedroom. He slammed them open to see three dwarf maids hurriedly carrying baskets full of blood stained linen blankets. They got startled with the abrupt entrance of the prince.

"M'lord, you need to wait outside. We cannot have you here right now!" said one of the dwarf maids, wide eyed and gulping.

"Since when do I need authorization to enter my bed chambers?!" yelled Kalvis. He was not in the mood to answer to anyone, even less a subject.

"Please M'lord, all this noise will do no good to your wife, please!" the maid pleaded, but he totally ignored her. She held his arm in a failed attempt to stop him, but he cast her aside when he saw blood staining the covers where his wife lied, pale and weak.

His sea blue eyes widened in a shocked expression, "Fariwyn…" his voice trailed off in a hoarse exhale. With no second thoughts, he rushed into bed, pulling her worn out body against his chest where he held her tight. "I'm here, my love. I arrived as soon as the circumstances allowed." Her sleep chemise was bloody on the skirt area with a large stain that continued to expand.

All the shouting helped Eoden find the exact room where the commotion was coming from. What he saw left him speechless and numb as he stood in the doorway, still as a statue, even as those coming in and out of the chambers bumped past him.

"M'lord, you should not move her. She is too weak from all the blood loss..." said the Midwife.

"How did this happen?" he demanded, grabbing the midwife by the collar of her dress.

She gulped before giving an answer, "Miscarriage... of... triplets..."

Those words softened the half-dwarf's grip as he let go of the midwife. He fought the lump on his throat when he heard the ill fate of his heirs, only brought back to his senses with Fariwyn's weak whisper, "Kalvis…" her voice trailed off almost inaudible. Her head leaned lazily against his chest, like a rag doll without will between his strong arms, shivering. Her pale blue irises were widely dilated with her sight gone and her golden hair was drenched in cold sweat.

"Shh... shh… shh… save your energies. I'm here to take care of you, my love." he said in staggered whispers.

"I… I'm sorry… Kal.. visss…" Fariwyn expired at that moment, her mouth remained in the form of the last syllable she pronounced.

"Fariwyn, stay with me." Kalvis shook her gently to no avail, whispering her name softly, "Fariwyn... Fariwyn?" Her head hung back heavily from his arms, she was not breathing. "Fariwyn!? Don't leave me.. Fariwyn?" his pleading tone became broken before he lost composure, screaming her name with impotence, "No! No! No!.. "

The screams of Kalvis pierced the ears of all who were inside of that bed chamber. He pressed his forehead against hers, sobbing uncontrollably with tears that streamed nonstop down his face.

Eoden's world crumbled to dust at that very moment, he couldn't bring himself to believe what seemed to him a surreal scene. All he heard and saw became tunneled and the bodies moving about in and out of the room were blurred. Many thoughts numbed his mind; how their dishonest union took place; how the promise of bringing her back to her parents alive and unspoiled slipped through his fingers; how they did not escape the cruel fate that awaits those who act against the established morals; and how her plead to see her mother again remained unfulfilled, not by his doing, but by unexpected natural causes.

"This is why we do not mate with other races. Dwarflings are too robust for a fragile womb" said a male healer coldly. That was the most horrible set of words to say at the worse of timings.

Kalvis saw red. He abandoned the corpse of his wife, as he crawled out of bed like a wild beast, to grab the dwarf man by the throat and pin him high against the wall with one hand, "She was my wife, you _rukhsul_! How about you take her place in the halls of Mahal?!" his eyes narrowed with hatred and his teeth clenched as he kept closing his hands around the throat of the careless dwarf man with blind rage.

The maids and midwife tried to stop him, but he was too strong. The more they struggled, the deeper he strangled, until two guards entered the bedroom to separate them. After a long moment of applying bruit force, the guards finally succeeded at breaking them apart. The healer fell on his rear with a loud thud, coughing heavily and breathing with difficulty.

Kalvis yelled at them all, "Get out! All of you! Curse you, Erebor! Curse you!" he finally dropped to his knees, sobbing with impotence, "Curse you…"

All the dwarves flee out of the bedroom, leaving a broken prince behind. He carried Fariwyn out of bed and sat on the floor with her in arms, trying to cling up to what was left of her. He cradled her body back and forth on his lap, his cheek pressed against hers as he felt her skin growing colder and her limbs stiffening.

Eoden too was ready to turn his back and leave, when the broken words of his friend made him stop. He couldn't leave his friend to grieve alone, even though he himself still couldn't come to terms with the reality of it.

"Everything I did, I did for you. I never wanted this life. I never wanted this fate. My only crime was to love you" Kalvis felt a horrible weight over his shoulders, blaming himself for her death. He never liked the idea of Erebor from the beginning.

Speech failed Eoden as he walked towards where his friend sat, still clinging to the body of his wife. He knelt beside them, his hand grazed over his dead cousin's brow, towards her golden hair.

Lady Dis entered the room shortly after, to presence the terrible scene. She covered her mouth with her hand before running to her nephew. Her robust hands caressed his long hair gently, as mother instincts began to flourish. It took a lot of gentle talk to finally convince Kalvis of letting go of Fariwyn's body, so they could prepare her for the funeral.

Eoden gave a firm pat upon Kalvis's shoulder, eyes searching his, before he left the room to deal with his own grief.

For a full week, Kalvis watched over the still body of his wife, lying peacefully on a stone platform with candles all around her. He watched day and night, sleep and food deprived. Deep inside he hoped this to be a nightmare from which he would soon wake. He did not allow anyone to come close to her until he was absolutely positive that she was dead. Each passing day his hopes faded, until he finally accepted her passing with resignation. Kalvis practically shut himself down from the outside world after that, with a bottle of rum in hand to numb the pain. If it wasn't for his aunt Dis, he'd starve himself, still locked down in his bedroom.

By his request, and after plenty of argues with the king, finally they came to agreements on where to make the grave monument for her. She was no dwarf, and therefore would not be allowed to be buried with the Durin sons. And if taken back to Ithilien where she belonged, some resentment of her parents would not allow Kalvis to visit frequently. So he decided to have the monument built in Anórien where they first met. With the proper negotiations and wealthy currency exchanges, the landlord allowed it.

Once word was given that the grave was finished, Kalvis traveled along with his friends and family with the casket on a carriage to Anórien, where the remains of Fariwyn would dwell. The grave stone was engraved in both Khuzdul and common language as a tribute to his heritage. She was only 19 when the Valar claimed her soul. All of her immediate family was there. Eoden made sure to send word to them, knowing that if a message was sent by him, it wouldn't cause wonder, but certainty, and it was the proper thing to do.

The funeral service was brief, for there was not much to say. Lady Eowyn's grief was unbearable to witness, and would pain anyone who possessed a heart as the casket of her only daughter was lowered into the ground. She collapsed when Kalvis handed her the necklace that belonged to Fariwyn, as she came to the realization that her daughter was gone forever. Lord Faramir refrained from reacting with resentment against Kalvis, who promised to protect his daughter's life with his own if needed. However, natural causes were not contemplated in the protection plans.

With eyes cast down, the dwarf prince handed Fariwyn's letter of their marriage to her father, before dropping to his knees where he lost composure and sobbed uncontrollably. He had no words to explain the unfortunate events. Lord Faramir wanted to hurt him, but that would not bring his daughter back. So he placed a hand on the widower's shoulder instead.

Elboron, Fariwyn's older brother, departed shortly after the service to take care of Ithilien in his parents' absence, not wishing to hurry their grief. Eoden spent little time with his uncle and aunt, after Kalvis left their sight. Little could be said to ease the grief, but his presence, although mostly silent, was very appreciated.

Lady Elenath, Aeryn's cousin, showed up in representation of Rivendell because she was close by. " _Vendui_ , I am sorry for your loss, I only hope you will find solace and that your memories will be of some comfort" she said to Kalvis, who remained silent because of the lump on his throat. "If there is anything I can do to help ease your suffering let me know" she added.

"I am sure he is grateful for your disposition, m'lady. I am Fundin, at your service!" responded the ginger dwarf while bowing deeply in the customs of Erebor.

While they introduced to one another, Kalvis placed two long stemmed red roses at the stone where it read 'loving wife and companion'. Dark circles around his eyes denoted how worn out he was, deprived from sleep.

When the internment was over with, Eoden only lingered a few moments before he found his way to the tavern. He sought comfort in the ale provided, where he sat at a table on his own. His solitude was interrupted by Lady Elenath, who followed him in.

"Eoden, I am Elenath of Rivendell, you probably don't remember me but I am here to ease your suffering" her eyes contemplated him suggestively, sitting across from him and placing her soft palm gently on his forearm as if expecting something else.

"You are the cousin of who I intend to wed, I know who you are. Aeryn has mentioned you before." He explained, his tone was neither hostile nor friendly. But certainly he was disgusted by her obvious attempt to take advantage.

"Oh, right. How silly of me to forget my cousins intended" Elenath changed her approach, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The young Rohirrim lifted his eyes to the elven lady, "Can you make my word mean anything?" He asked coyly, still full of resentment for the word he gave to his cousin's parents and couldn't keep.

They did not remain alone for long, when Kalvis and his companion Fundin entered the tavern and joined them at the table. Eoden felt relieved to know he would not spend another second alone with the unrequited advances of the elven lady. He and Kalvis nodded silently to one another in acknowledgement, sharing the same gloomy faces.

Elenath excused herself to the gentlemen, "I must depart now for I must report to my father how the service went, he was so annoyed he could not attend" with that said, she disappeared from sight silently.

Fundin stopped one of the wenches and ordered two rounds of liquor, "Let's drink the pain away like the warriors we are!" he said, trying to cheer up his companions.

After downing a few pints like they were water, Kalvis began to pour his heart for all to hear. A heart that had remained silent since the passing of Fariwyn, "I am sure the Valar are punishing me. Should I controlled my impulses, she would still live. How are titles and riches any good when the reason behind them has been ripped off from me? From us? If love is a crime, then why did the Valar not take me instead?" The bottom of his half empty pint was slammed hardly on the tabletop. A slight spillage occurred as the mead inside splashed outside of his mug.

"M'lord, Mahal would not take you in her stead, because Durin sons are not meant to die of natural causes. It is only in the battlefield that we give our last. Soon as you fight your first battle, you will feel in your blood the joy of being close to feasting in the great halls. We are meant to die with honor!" said Fundin pridefully.

Kalvis laughed uncontrollably, "Honor you say… Honor…" he slammed both of his fists angrily over the table, making all the mugs jump slightly off their base before he began to raise his voice, "And what honor do you suppose I have? Can you tell me? Not a thousand battles can redeem me of what I did! THAT grave out there should not exist! You hear me?"

Eoden rolled his eyes, fed up at how everyone would blame themselves before and after the funeral, "Enough!" he declared loudly, after swallowing a large gulp of ale, "We can all sit here blaming ourselves all day, but will that change anything?" He spoke blatantly, and perhaps even the ale played in his words, "I can part ways with you and blame you, and I can also blame myself, but I cannot part with myself." He took another drink from his pint, and when it set on the table again, his eyes were on Kalvis once more. "I can also say, I've known her longer than all of you, but I have not loved her the way you have, Kalvis. Often we collided on what we thought was right and wrong, duty and expectation. And I criticized her many times for the way she used her mother to justify her will. But I also know she craved to see the world beyond what she knew, and to know what love really was. So if you blame yourself for anything, it should be for granting her wish. You gave her everything she wished for, and everything she lived for... That's what you should blame yourself for."

"Thank you Master Rohirrim" said Fundin wholeheartedly, "M'Lord, he is right. Blaming yourself will not bring her back. Besides, this is not the place to air out personal things. Here, have some more mead!" Fundin slid off another pint on Kalvis's direction, "Be glad you met her in this time and this era. To some of us, our first and last love is the battlefield and our axes. You were blessed to have a glimpse of it."

Both princes felt silent, drowning their sorrows in alcohol.

Fundin got a mug and raised it in the air, offering a cheer to appease the moods, "We all share a passion for life. We adhere to it like every day is the last, something the immortals will never understand. We pass and they stay. To life!"

Kalvis raised one of his bushy eyebrows to his companion, unimpressed by his speech. Eoden too was unmoved by his words, and not wishing to add anymore than what was already spoken.

"Um... right..." Fundin concluded his best remark was silence, but not before whispering a few last words to Kalvis, "Sooner or later, you will meet with her again, M'Lord. Just make the best you can with your remaining years, so her passing was not in vain."


	5. Chapter 4: Haunting Memories

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Haunting Memories**

 **Erebor, a week after ...**

Kalvis returned "home" from the funeral service to a trashed bedroom by his own doing, wasted from all the liquor that he shared with his friends Fundin and Eoden, pint after pint. He made his way in by slamming the doors open carelessly. As he began to undo his gambeson to make himself comfortable, he noticed what seemed to him blood stains on the covers.

"I thought I ordered these to be removed!?" he bellowed loudly enough for the servants to hear. But none would dare enter while he was inside, fearing his temper would teach them to fly out of the room one by one.

It was dark except for the flickering flames of candles around the bed, on translucent round vases. It seemed strange to him, but even more strange was the shape of someone lying perfectly still under the covers. He approached, narrowing his vision to adjust his sight to the poor illumination. He pulled the covers abruptly, revealing nothing but an empty bed.

Kalvis sat at the edge of it, rubbing his face with one hand and sighing softly with exhaustion, when the light weight of a feathery hand landed on his bare shoulder from behind, "Kalvis, you promised..." a female voice whispered gently.

He rose from the bed, turning abruptly and pacing back, "Fariwyn? This cannot be. I saw you die in my arms!" he said with a broken voice.

She was pale and weak with a blood stained chemise and her long golden hair worn down. "But love, you promised... you promised you would return before I gave birth... you promised... you promised..." her whispers echoed all over the room.

"I gave you everything you wanted! What else do you want?!" he yelled with tears streaming down his face, but she kept repeating the words "you promised" over and over, until they became unbearable. He covered his ears not wishing to hear anymore.

"You are not real! I just buried you!" Kalvis grabbed one of the candle vases and launched it at her, "You are not real!" he bellowed. Soon enough his bed was set on fire. He dropped down to his knees, watching the flames consume his bed. The echoes came to a halt with the shattering sound of coins under his knees. The entire floor was crowded.

He looked around, wondering where the gold came from. His trashed furniture was dipped into the coins. He took a handful of them, tossing them angrily in the direction of the flames, "Curse you, Erebor! Curse you! I don't want any of this! Leave me alone!"

"But you are alone..." said a hoarse male voice behind him. Kalvis turned abruptly as he faced his father once more; The fallen dwarf king held the Arkenstone and the Orcrist sword tightly against his chest like they were attached to him, "To be an heir of mine is to be alone..." With that said, King Thorin closed his eyes and paced back slowly, as he became the tapestry on the wall.

The roaring fire was actually the flickering flames of the hearth and the gold was nothing but fragments of broken furniture all over the place. Kalvis sat in the middle of his trashed bedroom, wrapping his arms around his knees as he rocked himself back and forth with a blank expression and breathing uneasy.

 **Dale, a year later ...**

It only seemed like yesterday when Kalvis and Fariwyn pronounced their wedding vows in a gazebo, with red rose petals that crowded the floor. All the glamour of that day was now replaced with black garments of the heart that mourned her. His hair was carelessly unkempt, his eyes were red from endless grief and his beard grew down to the middle of his chest. The widower and his companion Fundin just returned from leaving red roses at the tomb of his wife in Anórien on her first memorial day. The two weeks that the round trip lasted was spent in an unbearably annoying silence, which Fundin decided to break in hopes to help Kalvis slowly become something like himself again.

"Milord, have you been to the taverns of Dale yet? I heard the Shaggy Dog is putting a nice show tonight. I think you could use the distraction" said Fundin encouragingly.

"Very well, but at some point I would like to rest. I am not in the mood to socialize" responded Kalvis dryly.

Upon entrance, they were greeted with the scents of delicious platters of all kinds and good music. The place was crowded with patrons of many races. Certainly they fell short of personnel and the wenches would have a run for their money as they served many tables at once. Although the environment was a very lively one, nothing held much fascination to the widower, who ignored the hostess completely.

"Welcome to the Shaggy Dog, gents. Name your poison and you may find it within these walls. Please have a seat wherever you please and I'll be with you in a moment"

Pitch black eyes were set on the girl's rear as she retired, followed by a playful smile and a wiggle of ginger braided eyebrows. "Now THAT is what I call some fine specimen, just not enough facial hair. Don't you think Milord?" said Fundin, enjoying himself. But Kalvis was so absent minded he paid no mind at all. Fundin waved his robust hand up and down before the widower's face, "Are you here at all?"

Kalvis shook his head, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Oh by my beard, you have grieved long enough already. This way, Milord. There's room on the front tables." at the insistence of Fundin, they sat close to the stage where some beautiful girl performed an exotic dance.

Soon as they occupied a table, an auburn haired waitress took their order. She disappeared between the crowd for a few and returned with the drinks quite fast because the bar was right beside the stage, "Here is your beer, Master Dwarf" she said to Fundin. "And here is the strongest liquor of the house as you requested, your highness" she said to Kalvis.

"Oh, add some bread to my order when you bring it" Fundin winked at the girl, giving her a flirting smile.

"Is there anything else you would like, Master Dwarf?" she asked suggestively.

Fundin sized her up and down, "Yes indeed, your room number to give you a visit…"

An elbow to the ribs interrupted his endeavors, "What do you think you are doing, Fundin? Do you see release in everything with a skirt? Shame on you!" Kalvis then addressed the girl, "That will be all for now"

Fundin waited for the girl to leave before addressing his widower friend, while still rubbing his ribs soothingly,"Milord, I was just having a bit of fun. What's wrong with that?"

"Be your foolish self if that pleases you, but have some respect in my presence. I only came here because you insisted." Kalvis resumed drinking his liquor, swirling his mug from time to time.

At that moment, the dancing girl took a break to rest near the bar, while the music went on. It wasn't long before the auburn waitress made her way to the dwarves, when a robust bearded short woman snatched the tray from her and approached Fundin with an upset expression, "Your meat!" she said before dropping the content of her tray all over Fundin's lap, "Remember me, Fundin dearest?" said the dwarf maid with a jealousy fit. Needless to say the meal was hot. That started a sterile argument between them.

"You brought it upon yourself, mate" said Kalvis, as he put away his empty mug. The waitress immediately collected and replaced it with a full one, while the arguing duo took their heated conversation to the kitchen. Soon as Kalvis nearly downed his drink from one gulp, he spat it all over the table, "What in Durin's name is this? I didn't ask for ale!" He slammed the bottom of his mug hardly against the table, "Do you play me for a fool, lass?" The more he argued, the more he raised his voice.

Meanwhile, the girl that had been dancing just moments before, watched the scene in disbelief. She addressed the bartender, "Who is the troublemaker that is yelling at my personnel? I don't think I have seen him around before."

"He is known as _The Wretch_ of Erebor. All he ever does is pick up fights and drink like a mad man. Rumor has it that tavern owners only put up with his behavior because he pays a pretty penny for his drinks" The bartender continued to polish a mug he had in hand.

"Is it so? Erebor people are filthy rich, I am sure he must have a name at the very least. Let me handle this... _interesting_ character and find out more. What was he drinking?" asked the dancer.

The bartender handed her a mug full with the strongest liquor of the house. The dancer approached the waitress and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go see to your other customers, I'll handle this" After dealing with all the distractions, she came around the table and sat across the widower with a smile, "Don't worry love, I'll take care of everything for you" she placed the mug on the table and slid it towards him, "On the house, don't worry about a thing"

Coincidentally, her eyes were the exact shade of blue as his late wife, but her hair was a deep shade of brown. He paid no heed to anything else, "Fariwyn…" he whispered, gazing at her for a moment before downing his mead almost fully from three gulps. He slammed his mug against the table top. "Mahal, help me…"

"I am no Mahal for sure, but that's close enough. I own this place and my word here is law." She smiled gently, signaling to the bartender to bring her another drink like the previous, "So what is your name?"

"Kalvis, at your service…" He exhaled hoarsely, downing what was left of his drink and putting the empty mug aside, "What is yours?" between exhaustion and hopelessness, he had no energies to decline a conversation.

"Tonight I'm who ever you need me to be. Perhaps I can be this Fariwyn for you if only in conversation" she smiled and laid her hand out across the table offering it to the widower, "What ails you so, brave warrior?"

"Brave warrior…" Kalvis shook his head, "…Far from it actually. I have not been to the battlefields yet, but I have defeated a few fell creatures, if that counts." he took the new pint and downed it to half, each time slamming his mug harder against the tabletop, losing control of his strength. After what seemed a long pause, he resumed his conversation, "You do not want to be Fariwyn, take my word. She is six feet underground with a beautiful tombstone atop of her casket…"

She took the widower's hand in her own, "I don't mind. Besides, any man can go to war but few men can stand to live."

Kalvis finished what was left of his pint, putting yet another empty mug aside, "I became who I am for her. I did it all.. for her. And now she is.. is gone…" He rested his face against one of his hands while the other lied on the tabletop.

"She may be gone now but she sounds like she was passionately loved. That is more than most get before they die" The girl patted his hand before reaching into her pocket to pull out a key, which she placed into his calloused hands, "Look, I don't do this often and I am making an exception. Maybe resting some place else that doesn't remind you of the past will do you good. There are two rooms above the bar. You can have the one to the left for the night, free of charge. But you can't stay free forever" she teased in an attempt to lighten his mood.

"Paying is not a problem for me, lass." Kalvis reached for his pouch, emptying the contents of it over the table without control. Every coin in it was pure gold, "There are insane amounts where these came from. Where is this room you speak of? I could really use some rest"

Her eyes widened with those coins, confirming the rumors of her interesting customer to be true. But she resisted the temptation, "You can keep your money. It's not in me to take advantage of the drunk. Tonight is free" she winked before helping him store his coins back in place and getting up to show him to the room.

The girl leaded the stumbling Kalvis upstairs from the tavern, through a hallway with two rooms at each side. There was a portrait painting of a brunette man archer at the far wall and an end table under it with oil lamps on each side, giving the hallway a romantic dim illumination. Kalvis had trouble inserting the key to open his room door, "Here let me help you" said the girl as she opened the door for him, "There you go, tonight you are my guest. Rest now and we shall talk more tomorrow over breakfast"

Soon enough, Kalvis began to get comfortable from excessive top garments. It caused the girl to chuckle politely, for it was obvious he was too wasted to mind her presence. Just as she was about to leave, Kalvis grabbed her forearm, nearly missing his aim as he stumbled. "Thank you.. um.. what was your.. name.. again? I wish to remember the kindness that has been bestowed upon me"

"My name is Eva Bowman, you can just call me Eva" she smiled with amusement.

"Eva, I shall never forget your kindness..." Kalvis let go of her arm, watching her go as he closed the door of his bedroom slowly. He slumped to the mattress, holding one of those pillows close to him. It didn't take him long to fall into a heavy slumber.


	6. Chapter 5: Troubled Souls

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Troubled Souls**

Inside of the sparring chambers, a group of young dwarves that just became of age were practicing their combat skills all in unison. King Dain supervised the tactics being taught to the warrior apprentices. He was pacing the room irritably. His patience, which was almost non existent on a normal basis, was wearing thin when he noticed the absence of two specific people. Suddenly, Sir Fundin the Second showed up hurrying and out of breath, placing both his fat hands on his knees.

"Sir Fundin reporting, your highness! My apologies, I lost track of time" he said, between exhaled breaths. He had lipstick prints all over his face and his clothes reeked with rum.

"I can see that's not the only thing you have lost, Fundin" responded the King with both hands to his waist and tapping his foot impatiently, glaring at the young lieutenant.

"Um.. with all respect, your highness, what do you mean?" pitch black eyes widened as he gulped.

"Allow me to refresh your memory, did I not assign you to watch over Prince Kalvis, my cousin's nephew? Did I not make him your responsibility?" Piercing brown eyes glaring directly into Fundin's as the King leaned forward.

"Oh, him.. Of course! Heh, how could I forget?" Fundin scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, black eyes cast down in shame.

"Yes, precisely. So I trust you have a powerful reason for his absence from the sparring lessons. Do you?" His menacing tone implied that failure to give a credible answer would cost him.

"Your highness, I ... um ... know where he is. Now if you excuse me, I will bring him faster than you can pronounce my lineage!" With that said, Fundin quickly disappear from the king's presence. While walking through the corridors that leaded to the gallery of the kings, he mumbled some words, "By my beard, I'll be damned if that _Rukhsul_ doesn't appear. Now, where did I see him last?"

* * *

Morning rays filtered through the window, hitting the eyelids of Kalvis directly. He shielded his sensitive sea blue eyes with his forearm because they felt like burning. Soon as his vision cleared, he realized he was not home, followed by a throbbing headache that made everything look like whirling. The word miserable was an understatement to describe how he felt. Half his clothes were all crumpled about the floor carelessly. Some habits never change, regardless of refinement.

"What in Durin's name… Fariwyn? Oh… aye... Fundin, where in the world are we!?" It took him some time to realize he was all by himself in an unfamiliar place.

Suddenly the scent of food invaded his nostrils, something good finally came out of his misery. With a yawn, he got out of bed, rubbing the back of his neck which hurts from bad sleeping position. Kalvis opened the door and headed downstairs. His sense of smell and growling stomach leaded him to the kitchen, where his eyes took in the enticing shapes of a humming brunette lass in a sheer chemise. He announced his arrival with a clearing of his throat.

"Good.. um.. is it morning or afternoon?" He looked away with embarrassment.

"In Eru's name, you startled me! I totally forgot I had a guest!" she was quick to wrap an apron around her, "It's morning still and I am fixing some breakfast, love"

He wondered if this was just another vivid hallucination, so he paid no heed to her endearment. The lass hurried to a cupboard to get some ingredients and improvise a home remedy, which she poured into a shot glass. The beverage looked disgusting, "This will ease the splitting headache you must have from all your heavy drinking. Try not to mind the taste too much." She handed him the glass before moving quickly past him, "Would you mind watching the bacon for me while I go dress up?"

"Um.. bacon, right!" Kalvis was still disoriented when he took the glass from her, eyeing it and then her with confusion as she disappeared from sight.

Kalvis watched the contents of his shot glass, which looked disgusting. Finally he downed his beverage with no second thoughts. The taste made him cringe, but it worked; his splitting headache began to clear off. He contemplated the empty glass for a while when the smell of burned bacon brought him back to reality, "By my beard, I forgot!" Quickly he grabbed a spatula to flip the bacon strips. The steam that rose from it made his sensitive eyes feel like burning, causing him to shield them with his forearm. He began to rub his temples and that's how he found out the source of his head pressure; he slept with his iron circlet on. The removal of his regal piece left a funny texture on his forehead and the pressure was gone. During the distraction, the bacon strips burned.

"I guess it's true what they say that men just can't cook" said his host, fully dressed in hunter's wear.

"Um well... I used to survive on my own back in the day. Have you ever tried to cook with a throbbing headache? I'm sorry about ruining the breakfast. I feel so useless right now…" He tossed the bacon away.

"Don't worry about it, we can always eat bread but... um... you may want to go put a shirt on, love."

"Love? It's the second time you call me that. Um... I... er... Did you... um, I mean… did we... Oh by my beard, tell me this is not true!" Kalvis looked troubled; the more he thought of it, the worse he felt. But he needed to fall out of doubt, "I am sorry about what I will ask, but I have zero memories of yesterday. I mean, did we... sleep together?"

She toyed with his mind, pretending to be hurt, "What do you mean you don't remember last night?! You certainly poured your sentiments to me with so much passion."

Kalvis began to stutter, "You know, this is not good… not.. not good at.. at all! I could not have been serious! I mean, I was drunk…" He paced back, unable to look at her as shame invaded him, "Please don't take me wrong, you are an attractive lass for sure. But I cannot be held responsible for events that took place while I was intoxicated. I don't even know your name! Please forgive me.. By my beard, I didn't mean to… oh Mahal help me!" He sighed with impotence.

The wicked woman burst into laughter, gasping for air before she could speak, "It's Eva. And don't worry, nothing happened. I was only joking. You came to the tavern last night with your friend, and you drank too much. I heard you spill your heart about a woman and I took pity on you. So I allowed you to stay overnight"

"That's a relief. Woman, don't do this to me please! I do not need another dea... ugh, never mind!" After nearly slipping, he sat to organize his thoughts, numb from the uncalled prank.

Eva walked over to the widower, placing a hand gently on his bare shoulder, "Sorry to trick you but you just made it so easy"

"I guess I called for it, didn't I?" Kalvis was not amused at all. Especially at the liberties this woman was taking over practically a stranger, "But for now I'll go put a shirt on. I am under the impression _someone_ would have wished we got up close… and… personal" Those emphasized last words certainly erased Eva's amusement at his expense, realizing he was sober enough to notice her ogling over his muscles.

Upon return, he noticed a nervous and elusive Eva. After he sat by her side to further his amusement at her expense, she tried a poor attempt at deflecting, "Ok I deserved that. Fair play, now shut up and eat or we will waste the day" Eva slid a basket of fresh bread slices his way.

"And you are also bold enough to order a Prince about, this gets interesting. Anyone would think you wish to gallop into the halls of Mahal right away." He teased while breaking his slice of bread in halves to eat from it.

"Oh so you're a prince? Well that explains the boldness." She laughed forgetting her embarrassment as she cut her bread open and buttered it, "I'm no stranger to royalty. Most are snobs who think they deserve everything, self entitled bastards born with a silver spoon in their mouths..." Kalvis raised an eyebrow at her mindless words, causing her to stutter as she tried to correct, "although... that's... certainly not the case with you. Nothing about you makes me sick. I guess not all the high born are bad."

He laughed heartily at her opinion of royalty, for he shared it. His views of Eva changed and he began to like her, "It is funny that you mention this because I am not a high born. In fact, I am the bastard son of a dwarf king, who sow a wild oat with a barmaid wench from the world of men. I grew up making a living as a blacksmith. If it wasn't for the insisting of my late wife to claim my heritage, I would still be forging swords in Anórien. But she was high born and her parents would only allow her to marry one of equal status or higher."

"A blacksmith, huh? Your woman must have been really special for such a drastic decision." Eva took another small bite of her bread before resuming her talk, "I know how confining the royalty life can be, all those rules and regulations are a load of rubbish." It was like she spoke out of experience.

"You have no idea..." Kalvis could not help remembering the many times his endeavors of newly wed had been interrupted for lessons and last minute meetings.

Eva finished her bread and drank down some water. "Well mister prince blacksmith, do you have skill in wielding the weapons you create? I ran out of meat for tonight's open house and thought maybe you would like to go hunting with me."

"Do you not have a headache by pronouncing that painfully long title you have given me?" Kalvis smiled at his eloquent hostess. It was the first time in months that he was seen in a lighter mood, "Just call me Kalvis" he nodded reverently, "As for your question, if I can wield a weapon or hunt? Yes I can. Shall we?" he followed her to the door and held it open for her.

"How chivalrous!" exclaimed Eva in jest. Somehow, getting to know a bit more of the man behind the drunkard made her feel at ease, a feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time.

They explored the woods nearby for a few hours, each were marveled at the skills of the other. Certainly this Eva was a strong and independent woman who could survive any circumstance. It was refreshing for Kalvis to meet a female that was neither a damsel in distress, nor a spoiled brat. Somehow, her style reminded him of Lisse, the wood elf that guided them through Mirkwood. Something about her mannerisms was similar, but not nearly as graceful or as fast as elves. Their hunt was successful due to springtime. Finally they returned to the tavern with enough meat for a month's stock, which they took to the kitchen with help of the stable boy.

As the tavern cooks began to arrive, Eva gave them instructions of preserving the meat with salt, while Kalvis excused himself to hurry upstairs to his temporary bedroom.

Away from peers, he kicked the door closed behind him and extracted from his cloak a tiny wild flower he found at the roots of an old weeping willow. It flooded his mind with memories of the first time he and Fariwyn became intimate in the woods of Lorien. It was the same kind of flower he placed on her golden hair during cuddle time and it made him vulnerable once more. He began to breathe uneasy with anxiety, interlacing his fingers together to prevent himself from hitting things in a bedroom that wasn't his.

"I need a drink" he thought, but it wasn't wise to start giving scandal so early in the afternoon.

Maybe going down for lunch would be a good idea. However, he was not in the mood to be seen emotionally broken. So his only option was to calm down before he could socialize again. He tried everything he could while confined to that room; from removing some of his excessive wears for comfort, to washing his face. He even took his time to braid his long beard. Finally he was calmed enough to pretend when he heard hasty knocks at the door, "Just a moment!" he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I brought something to eat for lunch. Though, we could both enjoy some food in each other's company" said a smiling Eva with a food tray.

"Oh, that's very kind of you" he said, faking a smile.

Hers faded a little, "hey are you ok? Did you just get over heated from the hunt?" She placed her hand gently to his forehead, "You don't have temperature"

"Um.. Aye, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. That's all" Kalvis shook his head as if to wake from a trance. Last time he felt a soft hand caressing his face it was Fariwyn's. "That meal smells good, what is it?" His question was to deflect.

"Just a bit of chicken soup, bread and two pints of ale to help cool down." She said, "Downstairs is starting to get crowded and I like to eat with no interruptions. Come over to my room. I have a table we can rest and eat at."

"A lady that invites a man to her bedroom is not much of a lady, or so they say..." teased Kalvis to make light of the fact that they were still somewhat strangers to one another.

"Oh nonsense! Besides, if you had bad intentions, you would have proceeded already." With that said, they made themselves comfortable at Eva's bedroom table and began to eat before she resumed her talk, "You know, I actually had a lot of fun today. It was really nice having someone to help me out. You sure you're a prince?"

"I still have to convince myself of that one. Although, I must say your hunting skills are impressive. Your style reminds me of elves…"

"Thanks!" Eva took a sip of her soup, "You know, I was thinking about our earlier talk. About the whole blacksmith deal and, if you can make weapons half as well as you can hunt, I would love to see you at work someday. I bet it's a sight." Eva was getting too bold for his tastes, but his appetite was stronger. She observed his eating haste for a moment before handing him the basket of bread. "Eat up"

Kalvis raised an eyebrow at Eva, "You have a fascination to order men about, don't you?"

"Aye, I guess you have a point. Ordering people around comes with the job title. I must say having you here has actually been really nice."

"I'm glad I could be of service" He took a bite of his bread, "I am feeling bad already. You have been so kind and.. Um… what's your name again? Probably you have told me your name a thousand times already." Kalvis scratched the back of his neck, biting his lower lip with embarrassment.

"Just call me Eva" she responded with a smile.

"Eva…" he exhaled her name in a husky voice, "Your cook skills are good too, how do you manage to be so many impressive things at once?"

"Maybe because I enjoy it?" said Eva spontaneously, "Speaking of which, you seem to enjoy yourself here a lot. At least, that's what I get from your current mood in comparison to yesterday. So, if you wish to stay another night, you're welcome to do so."

Kalvis raised one of his bushy eyebrows to her open invitation, "Your offer is very kind. But I must return home eventually. Duties await me and an endless amount of lessons. Sometimes I feel like I am being crammed, as if they expected to recover so many lost years in one day. I often wonder what for, if I am not in line for the throne" He took a spoonful of his soup, tasting it like it was godsend.

"Wait a minute, " Eva was a little shocked, "if you'll never be king, why do you bother with the useless lessons? Does it make you happy at all?"

"You want honesty? I do not enjoy a single second of this. My only reason to enter this business, as I see it, is… gone" A lump in his throat prevented him from talking any further. Kalvis rose from his seat and turned his back to breathe away from Eva's peers, "I'm such a wretch, aren't I? I'm sorry about this. Perhaps I should go back to my room and rest some" Each word was exhaled with difficulty.

Eva felt bad for triggering the widower's pain, so she wrapped her arms comfortingly around him from behind. "I'm sorry, Kalvis. I shouldn't have asked that, I already know the answer. This may just be me being selfish, but…" She paused and bit her lower lip. "Don't go back. There is nothing there for you anymore."

With his eyes closed, he began to inhale and exhale deeply, feeling like he would crumble down if he spoke. Her gentle embrace wasn't helping much, it felt too familiar. Frowning with his eyes tightly shut, he exhaled the words 'Mahal help me'.

"I hope he never saves you. Stay here and let me be the one that does." Eva whispered soothingly.

"Fariwyn..." he exhaled painfully, unable to discern with clarity. Kalvis turned to Eva with his eyes closed, pulling her body against his and seeking her lips desperately with his. His action took her by surprise, but she indulged him in it. Eva felt as if the doors had been flung open, but it wasn't her he was kissing. Tears streamed down his face as the kiss deepened. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and pulled abruptly from her with both hands seizing her shoulders, "I… I'm sorry. I do not know what I was thinking. Please forgive me" he gazed into her eyes softly with his misty blue eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive..." She moved closer to resume the kiss, but he turned away.

"I can't do this…" It took a HUGE amount of will power to remove himself from her, eyes wide open and breathing with difficulty. "I must go.."

Kalvis fled from that room, slamming the door closed behind him. Eva caressed her full lips absentmindedly with her fingertips, still trying to figure out what just happened. But it certainly felt good and left her wanting. It was as if with that one kiss she knew him to be the one. She was left alone to meditate on it for the reminder of her day.


	7. Chapter 6: Besieged

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Besieged**

 **Gondor, two days ago...**

Lady Aeryn of Gondor traveled with her guard Carrick on a carriage to Rohan by the pass of Cairandros. They had been two days on the road and, with the will of the Valar, they would meet their destination in two days more. Carrick was riding the carriage, and Aeryn sat by him, seeking conversation to make the travel shorter.

"I feel much more confident ever since I learned how to shield my empathetic powers. No more overwhelming or faint spells. It certainly helps a lot!" said Aeryn.

"I am glad" responded Carrik, "the last time you had a faint spell, I felt so useless. You know you are like a daughter to me, right? If anything happens to you, I will not forgive myself."

Aeryn's eyes looked at him with a childish gleam to them, "I know I can always count on you to protect me. I could not be in better hands, unless of course, it's Eoden."

"Mhm..." Carrick's reaction was one of slight jealousy, for in his eyes, Aeryn was still a little girl. So the whole topic of a love interest did not amuse him at all.

Aeryn looked at him, shaking her head with a polite chuckle because she knew his feelings all too well. It was time to change the topic, "Is it me, or this side of the road has the greenest trees? I almost feel tempted to stop and pick some flowers, but that would only delay our arrival" the young princess of Gondor sighed contentedly, "Oh Carrik, are you not anxious to arrive to Rohan already? I know I am!" She said with a wide smile that would brighten the heart of any man. Well, almost any man.

Carrick raised an eyebrow at her before resuming his lightly sad stare to the road, "You have no idea! Really." He faked a smile to make her feel good. But coming to the realization that Aeryn grew up too fast was taking a toll on his feelings.

Aeryn tried another topic change to lighten his spirit, "Hmm... maybe if we hurry, we can make it in time to see the ancient oaks in full bloom. They are quite the attraction by this time of the year."

Carrick sighed, he was not in the mood to talk and was making a great effort to not ruin her enthusiasm with his nostalgic feelings. Aeryn was not to blame, she loved good long conversations and her guard did not seem a happy camper.

That's when she began to regret listening to her mother about traveling by caravan instead of her mount, "Carrick, I feel bad about having left Sateen at home. I think I should have brought her with me."

"Trust me, she will be just fine, alright?" He said in an attempt to ease her down.

"Yes, but I cannot avoid feeling guilty... Oh well!" She recreated her eyes with the wonderful outdoors. The road was lined with trees in full bloom to both sides. The sun was bright and the spring breeze caressed her face. Suddenly she turned to Carrik with a thought, "I have an idea! How about we make a stop in the marketplace first? It is on our way to Rohan and I would love to surprise Eoden with a present. Only Eru knows how much I miss him and our talks. He is such a gentleman..." her eyes twinkled with thoughts of her beloved as he lips curled into a dreamy smile.

Carrick rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"I also want to look perfect for that initial meeting. Should I wear my blue dress, or the burgundy one? Help me choose, please?" she asked.

"Look M'lady, you are asking the wrong person about princess fashions. To me, all your dresses are the same. I can't tell one from the other. How about you follow your heart instead?"

"I guess you are right." A long pause took place. Aeryn sighed with contentment, "Truth is, I long to see Eoden already. I can't contain my excitement!"

Carrick had no desire to hear anymore about boys or crushes, so he politely deflected. "You know, it has been a long ride, M'lady. Aren't you tired? Resting can make your journey go faster. The insides of the carriage are big enough for you to be comfortable and take a nice nap."

Aeryn chuckled, patting her guard's shoulder gently, "Thank you, but I am widely awake."

"Unfortunately..." he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, you oaf!" She was not amused at all.

Suddenly, the carriage shook violently to the sides, like it lost balance, and inclined to one of the back wheels. The horses had to stop as it seemed they were stuck. "Oh for goodness sake, what now?!" exclaimed Carrick irritated. "Stay here, M'lady. I'll go check what happened."

Carrick jumped out of the carriage and moved behind it to see what was the problem. The man sighed when he saw the wheel was as good as useless. It broke when it bumped against and odd looking spiked ball. Just as he turned to inform Aeryn, his eyes widened with what he saw...

Meanwhile, she remain seated waiting. Time passed by slowly and it felt like an eternity. Finally, Aeryn grew impatient, "Carrick, is everything fine? Can we keep moving?" Aeryn received no response, "I do not wish to sit here all day. Carrick?"

All she got was silence. So she got down gracefully from the carriage to check for herself, "You know, the least you could do is respond. I am not fond of... games..." Aeryn realized Carrick was nowhere to be found and the back wheel was broken. "Hmm... maybe he is watering the flowers? I'll wait then." She thought.

Lady Aeryn was a living portrait of her mother Arwen, no wonder her father favored her the most. She waited long enough, and yet no sign of her guard at all. Her patience was wearing thin, "Carrick, where are you?! We have to keep moving! Carrick?! Wait, he would never abandon me for any reason. Something is definitely not right..."

She searched around the carriage and on her surroundings to no avail. Suddenly, a pair of boots similar to her guard's got her attention. They were behind one of the roadside trees. Aeryn raised her thin eyebrows as she approached. Those were indeed his boots and they were still attached to him. The man lied on the ground unconscious. The half elf princess knelt beside her guard to get his vitals when she saw blood dripping from one of his temples. She unsheathed one of her daggers, adopting the defense position and looking to both sides as she walked cautiously. Her back was to one of the trees. Suddenly, her vision was blocked from behind with a piece of cloth that covered her entire face. She had no time to scream; one breathing of the strange smelling substance on the cloth and she faded to black.

 **Rohan, present day in the afternoon...**

Simultaneously with the events of Dale, the large doors of the Golden Hall of Meduseld opened with a hefty push. Eoden lifted his head from the table where he sat, seeing the scurrying of guards quickly making way for the arrival of the two Kings; Eomer of the Riddermark, and Elessar of Gondor, also known as Aragorn among men.

King Eomer walked proudly, the impact of each step was heard in the 'thud' of his feet upon the floor when he walked. "I believe that we should not hear of anymore trouble, at least for some time now." He chuckled beside Aragorn, as if recalling something humorous that happened. "The way that one tried to run away, I wonder how far he could have made if it weren't for your blade?"

"Ever since we defeated Sauron at the black gates of Mordor, all we have found is no more than meaningless scouts here and there. They are hardly a threat these days, my friend. And none can face the power of Andúril" That was the name of Aragorn's reforged sword, his blue eyes scanned the blade before he put it back in its scabbard.

King Eomer sighed exhaustively, "But it is good to be home again, back in these lands and among familiar faces!" he removed his helmet, his long hair draped across his shoulders, and every guard bowed to the two kings as they entered the hall.

Aragorn followed suit, removing his as well to make himself comfortable. "I totally give you that, there is no place like home and definitely the hospitality of Rohan is one I will never forget. Now, where are those barrels of beer? Let's eat, drink and be merry" he kept his good spirits, regardless of time. His hair was entirely silver and a few expression lines pronounced his features of an aging Dunedain.

King Eomer gave a nod in complete agreement, remembering past events well as if they happened only yesterday. Yet much time had passed since the last days of the third age. His eyes scanned the dark corner where his youngest son sat in the glowing light of fire among shadows, offering him an approving smile in passing.

"Eomer, we are not getting any younger and I believe it is time to speak about the future in terms of securing our kingdoms in the hands of the generation that rises. Have you given any thought to a possible betrothal between my throne heir and your daughter? If not, I guess there is still time for that." It was Prince Eldarion that Aragorn spoke of, who would one day succeed him at the throne of Gondor.

"My son who favors your daughter, and my daughter who is not well versed when concealing her affections for your Prince... If it is a favorable arrangement, I believe our Kingdoms will be united in more ways than one." King Eomer quietly chuckled, "I do believe she has hopes for such arrangements." He concluded, with a smile "..As for drink and food, old friend, we have plenty! Maybe we shall join Eoden who seems to favor the table in the corner there!" His eyes looked to the direction of where Eoden sat, and saw the quiet bounce of laughter from his son as he was pointed out.

Aragorn's eyes moved straight to Eomer's youngest son, "It is certainly a blessing that our heirs have laid eyes on each other. I will die a happy man, knowing my youngest daughter could not be in better hands than those of your son. Now that I look at him, I must say he reminds me of a younger you far more than your eldest, which I am assuming took more after his mother. It's almost like seeing you back in our glorious days as legendary warriors."

"Have blessing not spread across these lands, once cursed and now as new?" Eomer replied, the joy held in his eyes as he reflected on what it is now.

Aragorn approached Prince Eoden, seizing him affectionately by the shoulders, "Blessed are the days of the house of Gondor that will continue to flourish. One day I'll be honored to call you son, Eoden!" He ruffled the young man's hair playfully, "It seemed like yesterday when you were just a sapling, hiding under the tablecloths and stabbing cabbages with wooden swords. And now look at you, a grown up man that is true to his word! One day you will be following your father's steps! Care to join us for lunch?"

"King Elessar!" Eoden greeted formally, "It is good to see that you and my father are well." He combed his hand through his hair after Aragorn ruffled it, removing the hairs which then hung in front of his face.

Eomer of the Mark glanced at the exchange between his son and his friend with amusement, "I will join you both for the meal. But first I must find my wife. So if you excuse me, I will let her know we are back home!" his eyebrows raised as he spoke.

"By all means, is never good to leave a fine lady wanting." Responded Aragorn to his friend Eomer. A nod of his head and a smile were delivered to the King of Rohan on his way out.

Prince Eoden took the word, addressing the King of Men, "Have you any news of your daughter, Aeryn? She was to come for a visit, yet I've not heard or seen anything of her," A slight bewilderment wore upon his face, seeking answers from Aragorn who he hoped might know. "I fear if I go to fetch her, I'll only miss her and she'll be here in my absence, and I've sent two guards to find her in each direction, that was only two days ago, as I had no word." He informed, and worry shone through what was a pleasant greeting only a moment ago.

"I had no knowledge of Aeryn's traveling to here. I'm sure my wife Arwen handled it with the proper escort. But you are right; she should be here by now. It is only a four day travel on the road. So you say you sent your guards two days ago?"

Aragorn did not finish talking, when two Rohirrim guards broke abruptly into the golden halls of Rohan. One of them insisted in talking to Prince Eoden, "Milord, both roads to here from Gondor are clear. We could not find any travelers on our way, and we searched carefully as per your request!"

King Elessar turned abruptly to the news bearer, "What do you mean the roads are clear? It is my daughter we speak of! Someone had better respond for this." his eyes widened, expecting to hear more than just a vague report as he saw it.

"Well… um… not exactly clear, Your Highness; we found the remnants of a carriage from Gondor on the road to Cairandros. It is utterly destroyed, but we saw no signs of life at all." Responded one guard

"You do know who you speak before, don't you?" Eoden posed the rhetoric question to the guardsmen, coming to a stand now, not only unsettled of the news that was brought, but also of how it was delivered, and in who's company it was. "I did not send you to seek nothing, and nothing is what news you bear... Either there is more, or you have not done what you were sent to do." Eoden had no patience when his beloved was the cost, and his normal calm demeanor escaped his manner, with eyes that seared at each of them.

Another guard addressed prince Eoden to answer his inquiries, "No, Milord, forgive me. What my companion here meant is that we found no life forms at all" his face held a grave expression, in which could be seen a silent prayer to Eru to spear him from the tempers that might flourish upon detailed informs.

"A carriage you say… did it have the royal emblems?" King Aragorn tried his best to keep his composure, but he was already starting to lose his patience.

At that moment, a third guard broke into the halls with a new finding, "Milord, I found this by the boulders of Cairandros…" he held a Morgul dagger high in the air for all the present ones to see, "I fear we are under siege once more!"

Eoden neared the guard who held the blade, words nearly escaped him from fear, "This cannot be..." he uttered in absolute disbelief.

It was then that King Eomer returned, reading the faces of his old friend, his son, and the guards. It was not hard to tell something foul was amidst; his steps froze for a moment before he entered the main hall once more, "What is this?" he bellowed, as if demanding information, "And what is that?" King Eomer's pace quickened to have a look at what the guard held in grasp.

Just as the King of the Riddermark rejoined the halls, another guard rushed in with ill news, "Captain Frederik reporting, Milord! We just finished reckoning the entire area that leads to the rapids of Anduin River, and we found a man floating on the water! Bring him forth!"

Two guards entered, pulling the unconscious body of a man that was dressed as a royal escort of Gondor. He was all drenched from head to toe, with a heavy bruise to his right temple and he wasn't breathing.

"Have you heard anything of the Princess?" King Eomer desperately asked, his tone implied anger would follow if no news were provided.

Aragorn rushed to where the unconscious man was, kneeling before the unresponsive body and turning him to realize with horror that he knew this man all too well, "Carrick! Aeryn's personal escort…" The Gondorian King rose abruptly on his feet, pacing back in disbelief with eyes widened and breathing uneasy, "Guards, search every corner! Every land! Warn all the allied kingdoms! Aeryn must be found and I will not tolerate excuses! Understood?!" His Majesty paced the halls impatiently, like a caged animal, anguished for his youngest daughter's fate.

Eoden's eyes were wild as they laid towards his beloved's personal guard.. the worst thoughts filled his mind "This cannot be." He repeated a few times, overwhelmed with the many possibilities of what might have happened, and a sense of panic filled the hall that was only moments ago filled with elation for the return of the Kings.

Elfwine, the throne prince of Rohan, arrived to the main hall to witness all the distress. He summoned attendants to retrieve the wounded man, advising them to let either king know if he awakened, knowing that answers were very much needed.

King Aragorn was numb with the situation at hand, "First, the isolated incidents here and there. Then the scattered scout groups, and now this… Why precisely her, if it's not an obvious attempt to get to me? Let me think… let me think… "The more he paced the room, the more impatient he became. The only man that could give any clues was currently unconscious and so brutally wounded no one could guarantee his survival. They were running out of time to find Aeryn alive and well, for evil doers move fast, "At what point was Carrick exactly found? If this is orcs doing, like the evidences suggest, they are always careless enough to leave tracks. We must trace them now before it's too late! Who's coming with me?"

"I will" replied Prince Eoden with determination in his tone.

King Aragorn placed one of his heavy hands on young Eoden's shoulder, "I always knew I could count on you, loyal and honorable like your father!"

Eomer looked to his eldest son, "Send word to Gondor, that they know" He instructed Elfwine who would man the throne in his absence. "We should part now and see if anything is left to give us answers." King Eomer said, needing not be asked if he would join, it was done without question, and his pace was swift to catch up with his youngest son, readying themselves to be away, as he and King Aragorn had only just returned.

Aragorn turned to Eomer, "Thank you my friend. It is a good idea to send word to Gondor. I will need my wife's help to spread the voice to all the free kingdoms. If this is what it seems, we will need as much support as we can grasp. Every second counts, let's go!" With that said, Elessar grabbed his helmet and rushed for the door with the others, and a couple of Rohirrim guards, to reach the scene before nightfall.


	8. Chapter 7: Salvation Has a New Face

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **WARNING: Mature contents by the middle of this chapter. If you think you cannot handle it, you may want to skip it.  
Discretion with underage eyes is highly advised.**

 **Chapter 7 - Salvation Has Another Face**

 **Dale, nightfall...**

It was really late in the night, all evening activities on the tavern had ended and the place was pitch black. Kalvis missed it all, being locked down into his guest room. Anxiety attacked him fiercely, so he went downstairs with a candle holder to light his path to the kitchen. He roamed the area as silent as he could, and placed his light on a counter top to search the pantry desperately. But all he could find was the ale and beer barrels. He wanted something stronger than that. On his careless search, a tray of cutlery fell against the floor boards, making a loud noise in the unbearable silence of the night. It certainly startled him because he tried to be as discreet as he could. He thought of many curse words, but he did not say them, fearing to be heard. Kalvis bent down to pick up the cutlery pieces and put them back in place, when a sensual whisper behind him made him turn back abruptly.

"What a disappointment, planning to rob me so soon?" Eva held a club in hand, while leaning against a column and dressed on her cheer chemise with a sleep robe over it to keep her decent.

At first, Kalvis thought it was another of his hallucinations, until he got as detailed of a view as the candle light allowed. "I am a paying customer, not a thief." he responded dryly, slapping a gold coin against the tabletop, "Here is your pay. Now, where are your strong beverages?"

Eva changed her tone from defensive to concerned, "Kalvis, this will not solve your problems. Trust me, this is not what you need..." her deep voice was very soothing.

"And what knows you of my needs? I am paying you and I expect you to give me what I ask for!" he was not in the mood to be contradicted, even less by a woman.

"First, the bar is closed for the night, so I am not taking your money. Second, you speak to a tavern owner, not some spoiled royal brat that spends her day needle binding and dreaming of a knight in shiny armor. And third, my tavern, my rules. Here I give the orders, not take them." She was not afraid of him in the least.

Kalvis raised an eyebrow, highly annoyed at her words. He pulled a wooden chair to sit, lifting his hands to rub his temples from the tension.

Eva sat across from him with a wooden mug and a bottle of rum that she placed in front of him, "To answer your question, I know more of men needs than I care to admit. I have seen all kinds of men come and leave this tavern and all drink for many reasons; sailors drink to loose their fear of high tides; warriors drink to celebrate their triumphs; scoundrels drink because they believe it makes them manlier, when in reality it makes them stupid; and good men like you drink in hopes to drown their sorrows."

"Indeed!" he responded dryly, taking the mug and getting ready to pour some rum into it, when Eva grabbed the bottle and withdrew it from his reach. "Don't treat me like a child, give it back!" he demanded.

"I might. But first you'll listen to me, Kalvis" She looked directly into his eyes with a piercing stare.

He narrowed his eyes with anger, in silent resignation, "Very well, say it at once and be done with it. I'm listening."

"Good! Now, you have two options to deal with your pain; I could take your money while I watch you drink the equivalent to the entire Anduin river, until you are so intoxicated you can't remember your own name and your people find you for the stench of your bodily fluids. If you think that will put an end to your pain, you are solely mistaken. Instead, it will dip you into a dark place from which you will never surface again. You are killing yourself, Kalvis. And you have chosen the painfully slow way. I am sure your late wife did not want this fate for you!"

He turned away, not wanting to hear more. But Eva continued, "Or, you can choose to live. I am offering you the choice, because I hate to see good men like you turn to waste. And I am liking you too much to let that become your fate. Should you decide on it, I promise no more hallucinations will torment you. So, will you come or stay?"

Those words softened him enough to turn and see she was offering her hand. Kalvis gazed at her, curious of this second option she offered. With no words, he let go of the mug and followed Eva upstairs...

She leaded him to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. "Allow me to make you comfortable..." She began to untie his cloak when he grabbed her wrists abruptly.

"I believe I can undress myself, thank you!" Kalvis certainly did not appreciate to be handicapped, as he saw it.

"By all means." Eva paced back to give him his space.

While he was distracted dropping his cloak, she stepped right in front of him, undoing the belt of her sleep robe and letting it slide down her body until it graced the floor around her feet. Eva stepped out of it, revealing a see-through chemise with nothing under it, silhouetted by candle light.

"I wish to solve the enigma that you are; handsome, powerful, excellent hunter, gallant poise, and with the most impressive kiss I've ever had; No man has ever delivered his soul to me like that before... Makes me wonder what else you are good at!" with each word, she paced forward to him.

The widower's eyes widened as they studied her beautiful forms, he was unable to pronounce words. His pants felt painfully tight all of a sudden.

"Orcs got your tongue?" she teased with a very sensual tone. There was still breathing distance between them.

"I… I… cannot carry another death in my conscience…" That was the last excuse he could come up with, while his overall body language screamed out loud 'save me from myself'.

"Oh, come on! You need it as much as I do. I'll make it easier for you..." Eva approached him, caressing his face with one of her hands, while the other slid down into his trousers shamelessly, "...and gifted too! Just let yourself go, I'll handle the rest" she whispered close to his ear.

Kalvis moaned to the bold touch of those slender fingers. Before long, his hands roamed all over her curves while devouring her lips hungrily. He lost absolute control and the animal within surfaced. He placed his hands behind her thighs, pulling them up and around his waist. Their bodies collapsed on the rug where he pinned her with his weight in absolute carnal desire.

Eva smiled triumphantly for having unleashed the beast. She used the leverage of the floor to flip him onto his back so that she was on top. Without breaking eye contact, she pulled her chemise off from over her head. Her hands slipped down to undo his pants. That was more than Kalvis could handle, so he ripped off his gambeson, sending the buttons to fly all over the room and shaking the remaining useless garment off him. Soon enough, he was free of clothes with her help. His hands explored her breasts while she rode him like a stallion.

At a given moment, he felt like his heart would explode inside of his chest as it pounded so hard and fast he could hardly breathe, "By my beard… ahhhh... Oh… Mahal help me!" he exhaled between gasps.

Those words triggered Eva further. She lost control as well, is not like she had any to start with. With staggered hisses and faster straddles, she possessed him entirely, lowering her face to devour his lips hastily from time to time, only breaking from the kiss to breathe.

Kalvis lost his mind completely during their activity, "Ahhhh Fariwyn.. Fariwyn.. Ahhhh" he moaned repeatedly, grabbing Eva by the waist.

Hearing the other woman's name for some reason made Eva angry. It made her upset to hear him torture himself over someone that would never return. She had no right, it was his late wife he was mourning but she couldn't help it. She reached behind his head, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling him up inches from her face, "I am not Fariwyn! I'll make you forget her! I'll make you think only of me!" Her hungry kiss silenced him for a moment.

Kalvis broke from the kiss and rolled atop of her, glaring into her eyes with a dark stare that could pierce her very soul while his weight pinned her menacingly against the rug. "Can you do that? Make me forget her? I see her everywhere, sober or not! It's driving me insane!" he sat on the rug, grabbing Eva by the wrists and pulling her to his lap where he devoured her neck with desperate lust. With an impulse, he rose from the rug and drove her against the nearest wall, causing the portraits on it to shake with his fierce motion.

Their feral groans and screams broke the silence of the night. Luckily, it was just the two of them in the entire tavern. Eva could not take it any longer, for this was too much, even for her. His words about carrying another death in his conscience made perfect sense now. She had no idea of how resistant the stamina of dwarves was. Eva came undone, crying out his name in ecstasy as her fingernails trailed down his back, leaving visible scratch marks along with her release. Kalvis arched his back painfully, clenching his teeth with a loud grunt. But he was just half way there. So he tossed Eva to her bed where he continued their activity, securing her wrists atop of her head to prevent more scratches. His lips explored her breasts, his motion only became faster and deeper.

Finally, his _grand finale_ was nearby, when a split second of the miscarriage memory ruined it for him, "No!" he exclaimed, frightened. He flung himself from her abruptly just in time before he could seed her, but he did finish... His entire body was crowded with beads of sweat and trembling with tension; his long curls were drenched with sweat; his lower lip quivered as he panted in staggers; his face aghast like he had seen a ghost; his sea blue eyes, widely dilated, were fixed into hers.

"Wow..." was all that came out of Eva's mouth at first. Her curiosity was more than satisfied, she was exhausted. "I thought you would never stop!"

"That was… there's… no words…" Kalvis collapsed beside her, eyes closed, gasping for breath. "You are going to be the end of me…" he exhaled.

"I don't want to be the death of you. I want to bring you back to life." she rolled over to cradle in his shoulder with a wide smile.

Kalvis wrapped his strong arms around her, looking at the ceiling while lost between thoughts of guilt and pleasure... He finally voiced them, "I don't want to go back to an empty bed again."

"You are welcome to warm mine as much as you like." Eva curled against his chest, feeling vulnerable for the first time in years and strangely loving it. "Kalvis, how are you feeling?"

"Relaxed... relieved... not exactly sure how I feel, but I'm not sad..." His words made her smile. But then he added more, "Is it wrong for a widower to seek company so soon?"

"Not at all. It took you long enough. Besides, it is easier for men than it is for women. Good men are always on demand" she entertained her fingertips idly on his chest hairs.

"I am curious to know, should I choose to drink instead of following you, what would you have done?" Kalvis thought of the bottle downstairs.

"Honestly? It would have been interesting to see you try to get drunk with water, which is what that bottle is filled with. Did you really think I would give you rum?" She chuckled politely.

Kalvis raised an eyebrow before laughing heartily, "You devious trickster, you! I guess I chose wisely then."

"I knew you would, or at least I was hoping. Now shut up and sleep, will you? I need to rest to keep up with your libido!" her words were lazily said.

"Eva, this might be your tavern, but I am still a prince!" he teased.

"At least you said my name this time, prince of the covers..." That costed her an incessant tickle treatment. She had to beg for him to stop and it amused him.

After talking a lot of nonsense, they snoozed soundly in each other's arms. Kalvis finally rested with no nightmares. He felt light as a feather.


	9. Chapter 8: Warming Up

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Warming up**

 **Dale, the morning after...**

Slowly the room began to lit with the dim illumination of a cloudy morning. Kalvis blinked twice lazily, feeling the warmth of another body between his arms. A wide smile drew on his lips, half conscious as he was. He lowered his face to breathe on her hair, just to get a totally different scent from the one he was used to; this one smelled like jasmines. He opened his eyes abruptly when he realized he slept with Eva. He even lifted his blanket to confirm he was indeed naked under it. For a moment he felt bad, until he remembered everything that took place the night before. He was overall relaxed and well rested like he had not been since Fariwyn died.

"Good morning" he whispered gently with a deep voice.

Eva's eyes fluttered open, contemplating the man she had slept with. "Morning" she responded with equal gentleness, as she lifted herself up on his chest to plant a kiss under each of his eyes. "Well, my dear prince, as tempting as it is to stay on bed, I must get my daily chores started"

Eva started to regret having moved too fast, thinking maybe she would scare him off. Her comfort was that she did it with his best interest at heart, aside of the fact that she felt lonely too. So she got up from bed, wearing her robe in front of the mirror where she began to brush her hair. She didn't expect much out of him, knowing their sleeping together was probably an impulsive decision on his part. Her concerns eased when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, his warm breath against her neck.

"I want to thank you for last night. How can I repay all your kindness?" Kalvis nibbled playfully on her earlobe, eager for more. Truth be told, he was procrastinating his return home to an empty bed full of tragic memories, from which he wanted to escape.

Eva smiled, feeling ticklish. Their image together on the mirror that faced them made her daydream for a moment of what it would be like to have a permanent companion, "Repay me?" she chuckled playfully, "For what? I did no kindness, I only satiated my own selfish desires" with a wicked grin, she turned her face close to his lips, "or have you mistaken me for a whore, good sir?" she teased before turning entirely to him.

"I don't think so. I know the difference better than anyone; son of one, remember?" His calloused hands slid down the small of her back, pulling her to him possessively, "Maybe I am just as selfish. But I insist in paying for the meals at least. I live relatively close, I could come here often if you'll have me."

She laughed, "Well if you eat here often you'll have to pay indeed, I don't run a charity business after all. Speaking of which, probably breakfast would be a good idea" she smiled knowingly before breaking from his tempting embrace, to get dressed on her hunter wears.

"Now that you mention it, my stomach is growling" Kalvis had a bit of trouble fitting into his trousers, until he calmed enough to succeed. For a shirt, he wore what was left of his tunic and gambeson, after having ripped them off him roughly last night. No buttons remained in either of his top pieces, so he kept them together with his belt as best as he could. His hair was a mess, but he did not care. "I guess I'm all set. After you!"

His overall appearance amused Eva, as it highly contrasted with the grieving man she saw when they first met. This Kalvis certainly looked like he partied all night. They made it downstairs to the kitchen, where she began to work her magic. Immediately the tavern filled with scents that teased all the senses and made stomachs growl louder. Kalvis observed her, marveled at how efficient she was in many things. Without realizing it, he was feeling attracted to her independence.

"Is there anything at all I can do to help? After all you did for me, I would not mind returning the favor" The corner of his lips curled with a mischief he could not hide. His eyes gazed at her, lost in thoughts on how it would be like to have a woman like her for maybe a wife.

"Sure, could you go out to the back? There is a shed with barrels in it. I need to restock the grog and mead for tonight. Could you bring them to the bar? That would be a great help."

"Barrels, right!" Just like in his old days as a blacksmith, he did some bruit force with his natural strength to bring those barrels into the tavern. First, he carried the grog one over his shoulder, bringing it to the kitchen and placing it over the tile. Then he brought the mead one. "Where do you want me to put this barrel?"

"By the bar, that will do. Come eat after you get that done." She placed two wooden bowls at the table.

"Aye!" After depositing the barrel where Eva told him, Kalvis joined her for breakfast, paying more attention to her blue eyes than his spoonful sips.

"So will you be going home today? Or will you be staying another night?" Eva secretly hoped that he would choose to stay.

His eyes saddened for a moment, "I would gladly stay, but I must go back before my relatives begin to miss me. I have a few responsibilities to keep up with, that I am sure have begun to pile up already. But if I get an easy break, I'll return tonight."

"That's a pity, but I know how it goes" Eva faked a smile, knowing she would be made to miss him for a few hours, until he returned to the tavern if he did.

"I could easily get used to this..." He said, lifting his spoon as he sipped from it. Each spoonful was blissfully delicious and it showed on his gestures.

"There's plenty to go around if you want some more" She replied. They shared smiles, as they both were in good spirits. Just as Kalvis finished his last sip, he rose from his seat. Eva equally rose, abandoning her plate. "Allow me to accompany you to the door"

Once there, Kalvis took Eva in his arms, placing his hand under her chin to tilt her face up as he gazed into her blue eyes, "Allow me to take a memento with me, so I can have a reason to eagerly return" With no more words, his lips touched hers, parting them with his tongue in a deep kiss full of passion. He delayed the moment to compensate for his temporary absence, breaking from it regretfully after a long time. "Thank you for everything, Eva."

Kalvis turned, leaving her behind with a mischievous smile and an elusive gaze as she watched him depart. Having finally met someone so akin to her was wonderful. But what she liked most is that he said her name...

Upon returning home, Lady Dis nearly collapsed when she finally saw her nephew grace the stronghold with his presence. Her smile could not be wider, so she ran to him along the hallway, stopping at only inches of distance when she saw his disheveled appearance; his hair was a mess; his gambeson and tunic were ripped with all buttons missing; he had scratch marks that started where his neck joins with the shoulders, not hard to imagine they continued along his back, and he seemed terribly tired. At first glance, it seemed like he was attacked by an animal. But he was not distressed at all.

"By my beard, lad, what in Durin's name happened to you?" she demanded to know.

"I decided to live" he said with a wide smile.

 **At the foes lair...**

The incessant sound of a drop splashing over rock could be heard on the background, far like an echo, but becoming more vivid along with Aeryn's consciousness. And that foul smell, it was nothing like she had perceived before. Her eyelids opened lazily to a pitch black view, until her pupils dilated enough to make out shapes that were blurry at first. There was no way to tell day from night inside of that dark cell that had no windows.

She tried to move, but her restrains would not let her. She could not feel her hands, they were numb from the position above the level of her head. An unbearable pain was pulsating on the back of her neck from having her head hanging down all night. That's when she realized she was not home, but chained to a wall inside of a cell with her limbs widely spread apart. She struggled against her restrains just to feel how the iron cuffs were hurting her wrists. Panic invaded the young princess of Gondor, not entirely clear on how she ended up there or why. Her last memories were of her and Carrick traveling to Rohan on a carriage.

"Carrick, where are you?! Carrick?! Can anyone hear me?! What is this place?! HELP!" Aeryn cried out loud to no avail.

Her voice was hoarse and her throat was bone dry. All she could hear was her own echoes. Aeryn lowered her face to sob her misfortune, when a raspy voice addressed her.

"No one will come to aid you, lass. Get used to it." Said a hunched dark silhouette with shiny eyes. The limbs seemed abnormally long for such a short creature. It certainly matched the description of goblins that she heard of so many times in her childhood, as part of her bedtime stories.

"Why am I here? I want to go home!" She whimpered with a splitting headache, caused by the stress of being trapped, as well as the excessive awareness of her surroundings that took over her empathetic powers.

"I am afraid that is not possible. Forget what you knew! This is your home now..." The goblin rubbed its hands together. "Your legs, you will not need them. Not the now. I have never tried half elf flesh before. Is it juicy? Is it tasty?" Its hands began to lift the fabric of her pants to expose the skin on her left leg.

Aeryn struggled against her restrains, screaming loudly, "Leave me alone, you putrid creature! My father will find me soon and he will make you respond for this!"

"He has to find you first, and it won't be any time soon..." It laughed maniacally.

"Rokush! That will be enough! The Master wants this one alive and unspoiled!" Said the booming voice of what seemed to be a large orc.

The goblin snarled loudly at him in open defiance just to find a quick death by his sword, who split the goblin open in the blink of an eye. Its guts were all over the place and its black blood sprayed Aeryn, making her nauseated with the horrid smell.

"These filthy maggots irritate me." He kicked the carcass to make sure it was dead. The goblin's intestines spilled all over the ground with the kick. Then the orc tilted Aeryn's face up to establish eye contact, "Soon you will meet the Master." His sharp teeth were yellowed with build up at the roots, giving him an awful stench for breath. His slimy black tongue licked his lips disgustingly.

Aeryn turned her face abruptly from his hand, shutting her eyes tight and away from his face. Her reaction amused him. As the orc turned to leave, Aeryn looked around her cell to realize there was more than one goblin corpse on the ground, all of them split open. Apparently the orc spent the night keeping them off her and that was the source of the foul stench that slapped her upon waking up. Her eyes widened with shock to the horrifying scenario she was now part of. She could not avoid thinking of how anguished her relatives would be with her absence, especially her parents and her beloved Eoden.


	10. Chapter 9: Foul Stench

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Foul Stench**

 **Gondor, two days past...**

The personal escort of each king followed them for two days on the road to the pass of Cairandros, where the remnants of Aeryn's carriage were last seen. They arrived by dawn, it was somewhat dark still with the sun slowly rising in the horizon. The guards split in groups; some were sent along the Anduin River, where the body of Carrick was found floating. Each reckoned the perimeter, not leaving a mile unexplored. They searched without rest, all of them worried about the fate of King Aragorn's youngest daughter.

From one guard to another, they yelled their reports, "Nothing!" bellowed one of them.

"The carriage remnants are empty, like someone looted them, Sire!" bellowed another.

A third guard was following a trace of hoof prints on the dirt road, probably from the horses that pulled the carriage that was now in ruins. He was hopeful that they would lead him somewhere, while another found the hollow shape of what could have been a spiked ball buried on the ground and was no longer there, but left it's print.

Eoden thoroughly searched the immediate area. He was determined to find some trace, some hope that would lead him to his beloved Aeryn. He feared that she might have even washed down the stream, and in that case, she may never be recovered. None of the guards recovered substantial clues, neither his father who searched elsewhere, nor King Aragorn, and the findings before him were as empty as the guards reports. But he refused to go back so empty handed, he wouldn't accept that she was gone without a clue, and his gut wrenched as the possibility that this could be all. That was until a scent was caught up in the gentle wind.

"There is something near" muttered Eoden, taking a few steps back. His eyes peered the treeline that laid a short distance ahead, a quick searing glance in its direction and Eoden made his way back to King Aragorn, "We are being watched..." he spoke in a hushed tone to the King, "There are Orcs beyond that treeline. I caught their scent in the wind."

King Aragorn nodded, acknowledging Prince Eoden's findings and silently unsheathing his sword Andúril, "We must be swift to get them off guard." He advised Captain Frederick to tell his men to keep bellowing reports as a means to distract the orcs and then he addressed Eoden in whispers, "We keep one alive for interrogation and kill what others might be there"

Eoden nodded in agreement with the King, it was then that his father, King Eomer, came into their presence and was filled in. "How many are they in numbers?" Eomer asked to anyone who would answer.

"By their foul stench it is impossible to know, even only one smells as bad as an entire hoard." remarked Eoden, keeping his tone lowered as they neared the treeline where he picked up their scent.

"It is rare if their numbers were larger than five, in these parts. Not in this age has anything larger than a few scouts dared to come this far." said King Eomer.

"A small group it must be, indeed. They would not risk getting an army by these borders without being widely noticed. We would be surrounded otherwise" Whispered Aragorn.

With fast and silent paces, King Aragorn made it to the tree, his back against the bark while tuning his sense of hearing to learn their positions. The rapids were loud, which gave them an advantage, while the guards kept yelling reports to one another as told. Aragorn nodded to Eoden and his father, waiting for them to approach just as silently as he did. The Dúnedain was surprisingly calm for a man whose youngest daughter was lost. He had full control of his emotions. The treeline was breached with a parting by sword, first they looked between the overgrown shrubs to spy what they may see of the detected party. King Eomer held his hand out, as if to hold his son back.

"They are near" whispered Eoden, and the sounds of their cackling could be heard in quiet bursts just a short distance ahead.

"There, twenty feet" King Eomer pointed his spear in the direction where the stench was most pungent. Though it wasn't only the stench, their foul chatter gave away their position too. And if one paid close enough attention, as those who hunt do, one would see the shadowed figure of a vile creature standing, hissing at another.

"He is mine" Eoden announced, as if no one would take it from him, and the determination in his tone was followed with a swift throw of his blade, heavily spinning tip over hilt, slicing through the air. And before anyone could stop him, his blade Holdwine made its mark, splicing the head of fell Orc against the tree to where he stood before, and was now lifelessly pinned announcing their arrival, and the discovery of the Orc's hiding place.

Aragorn held the hilt of his sword tightly with two hands against his chest, and signaled with his head after taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "It is now or never, attack!" With no hesitation, he broke into the foul meeting with his blade, determined to slice anything that crossed his path. It was indeed a small group of scouts, no larger than five. However, they gave a good fight.

It was time for the guards to stop pretending and charge as well to reduce their chances of escaping, by having them surrounded. The clashing of swords could be heard for a while and then Aragorn beheaded one of the orcs, spilling its guts all over the ground.

Silence descended upon the group as they hunted for their prey. It was with fierce determination that the men moved through the trees as swift and silent as the hunters that made their home in the forest. Frederick only hoped that he would be able to do that when the one taken meant much to him. Hearing Eoden's words, Frederick focused on where he was looking before he heard King Aragorn yell out to attack. Moving swiftly, he pulled his sword free and moved into the frenzy of the surprised orcs and the determined men. As one orc went to swing at him, Frederick sliced across the orcs middle to bring him down to his knees as blood spilled.

Seeing as how his colleagues were being sliced like beef, Krahl and his remaining companion decided to run for their lives. But everywhere they ran to, there were guards from Rohan and Gondor. The orcs were surrounded with no possible way to escape. Just as Krahl thought of charging his way out, he was sprayed with black blood of his companion, who was beheaded at only a foot of distance from him by the blade of King Eomer. He ran in opposite direction towards Eoden, who forced his blade from the tree where it was plunged, and once free, he swung it with a might to the orc behind him as if knowing what would come if he did not, although the Orc was merely fleeing for his life.

"Meet your death if dare to!" yelled Eoden, eyes befell the narrow space between the Orc and Holdwine's tip.

"Spare it!" King Eomer hastily demanded. His eyes fell to his son, calculating how many were dead among them.

"What for?" Eoden questioned, but the steady hold of his blade gave away his loyalty.

"Answers" Is all King Eomer replied, as he sheathed his blade and the sound of metals clashing died around them.

Krahl would have suffered beheading in a matter of seconds, if it wasn't for the order of king Eomer, who yelled to the guards to keep him alive for interrogation. In the blink of an eye, all swords were pointing at Krahl's neck, causing him to drop his sword and stay still while two guards pushed him down to his knees and tied his hands behind him. He snarled at his captors, still he dared to glare daggers to all who approached him like it could do him any favor at all. His yellow eyes were full of hatred. There wasn't much he could do other than wait and see what he was spared for. A sinister laughter began to grow from the back of his throat until it was audible in a hoarse tone. It was like he held a secret that would not be pleasant to them at all, "Fools! Human fools! The era of peace? That's about to be seen…" Krahl cackled loudly, but he was immediately silenced by a solid kick to the stomach that took his breath. The orc coughed noisily.

Eoden's blade was not far from granting its fate; there was a rage in his eyes, one that bade answers, yet also wanted blood for robbing him "Do you remember your history Orc?"

King Eomer stepped between his son and the Orc, his pace was of quiet nature, cool and calm. "What plans have you? Tell us and your death shall be quick." He offered mercy in exchange of knowledge, as he'd seen done before. "It is for us to know. And if not, then you are fools, left alone and outnumbered for slaughter."

Eoden's gaze still sought blood for payment, while hearing his father's words of reason with the foe before them.

"Outnumbered, not for long…" responded Krahl between breathless cackles, "The one, the great one, will soon out shadow your pathetic troops and the freedom you have taken for granted"

To those words, Aragorn smirked, kneeling right in front of the orc to tilt his head up and force some eye contact. "The one was defeated. Sauron was defeated at the black gates of Mordor years ago. You are just babbling"

Krahl stared back into Aragorn's eyes coldly before adding more, "And who do you think the fallen Sauron answered to? The great one never rests, and he has been in front of your nose all those years. He watches…"

Aragorn widened his eyes, rising from the ground and pacing back in disbelief.

"And what does he want of us?" King Eomer impatiently demanded. All eyes were on the Orc, who bought his time with riddles. "You answer us now, or your death shall be slow, surely answers aren't only found in you...You who fled to the east."

"Just as you have rebuilt, so have we, and flourished! Our numbers are not what you think, and they are higher than he, for we do not hide in unseen places as you do, Orc. Now, where is Aeryn?" Eoden desperately asked, "You will die anyway, but only agony is up to do you chose?"

"Death is just a matter of where or when, King of the fools! It comes to us all" Krahl grinned, bearing his sharp rotten teeth,"The great one has promised necromancer powers to my Master as exchange for virgin blood of the noble daughters of men. They shall be sacrificed by summer's solstice unless their fathers take their place by the brown lands. And you're running out of time! The lot of you!"

A random guard hit the orc hard on the back of his head, "Who is your Master?! Speak!"

Krahl spat black blood to the face of the guard that hit him, and snarled loudly to him before turning his yellow glare slowly to Eoden, "My Master wanted you to know she wept. You know of who I speak. How precious is the daughter of Ellessar to you, young Rohirrim? No one can help her now…" Krahl cackled demonically, knowing full well he was delivering a low blow, even though he was bound and helpless.

Krahl's words fueled Eoden's rage; his words like a trespass to all that was loved by him.

King Eomer did not force his son to hold back, yet stepped aside, seeing that what they sought was hopeless, painted only by blacked words that spewed from a foul tongue, feeding to only more questions, and yet not answers. There was nothing more he could do to mediate the fate determined, though it was so unlike him to attempt, had it not concerned the daughter of his brother in arms, he may not have even made effort, and so was the silent stepping aside of Eomer, as if saying "So be it" and there he went in shadows to conspire with King Aragorn.

Eoden thrust his sword through the orc with livid rage, not mercy, but a slow penetration. The blade steeped, breaking the skin, pausing. Then more, and pausing yet again passed the gurgle of blood mixing with air. And if the Orc didn't quickly give in to death, it would be slow and satisfy he who held the blade against that which defied the name of its oath. Krahl could only gasp deep and loud as the blade of his murderer delivered the slow death of who taunted him by blacked words.


	11. Chapter 10: Ingrained Race Traits

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Ingrained Race Traits**

 **Dale, a week after...**

Each night, Kalvis escaped the stronghold to visit The Shaggy Dog tavern with the excuse of having a drink or two, when in reality his purpose was to seek comfort in the arms of Eva Bowman, making a habit out of it. He was not seen until the morning after. This particular evening, he was heading there with flowers in hand for the one that made him feel alive, whistling a happy tune. He slammed open the doors of the tavern as usual, smiling as the various scents of exotic platters invaded his nostrils, and the vivid music greeted his ears. Eva was nowhere to be found, which surprised him.

Kalvis stopped a busy waitress that passed him by, grabbing her arm abruptly, "Have you seen Eva? I have something for her."

"Oh Sir Kalvis, M'Lady is upstairs resting from her injury. Twas struck by a bear this morning" she said.

His smile erased completely to those words. The flowers he brought fell to the floor, as he fled upstairs with no second thoughts. Without even thinking, he slammed open the door of Eva's bedroom with a lump in his throat. He was about to lose composure… "No, not again, Mahal help me!"

"Keep it down, I have a splitting headache you fool. Is the tavern ready for tonight?" said a groggy Eva, until she realized who came to her aid, "oh?! Its you. Why is your face so clouded with worry?" She sat on bed with pain written on her face, "There is nothing to worry about, I'm fine, as fit as a fiddle." She rotated her shoulder and winced in pain.

"Fit as a fiddle you say… no one winces with pain over nothing" Kalvis ignored her words, checking her body invasively to realize she was not only badly wounded, but also it was severe. He gasped, wide eyed and lips parted, "Don't move! I'll take care of you"

One of the girls followed Kalvis upstairs to try to stop him. He turned and seized her abruptly by the shoulders, "You will go to Erebor right now on my behalf and bring the healer. Tell that _rukhsul_ it's urgent! Understood? Now go!" The girl nodded and fled downstairs to do as told.

"I'm fine Kalvis, this isn't even the worst wound I have had. I have a friend who is a druid that has been looking after me. She should be here soon. You don't need to worry so much."

As the girl left, Kalvis carried Eva to the tub where he tried to clean her wound gently, pouring water on her back. "You'll be alright, you'll be alright. I'm here" He sounded extremely aggravated, deep in thoughts.

That's when Eva realized what was really going on. It was not her he was taking care of, but his late wife, "Kalvis, a little scratch like this isn't going to kill me." she caressed his cheek and kissed his lips gently.

That peck brought him back to reality. He felt dumb when he realized he placed her on the tub with her clothes on, "Um... of course, I knew that. The wound needed cleansing and I .. um.. rather prevent than lament" His cheeks flushed a deep red, making his sea blue eyes more noticeable. "How long does it usually take you to heal from a wound like this one?" he whispered.

Eva smiled, "About a week or so with the herbs my druid applies. Now, can you give me a little hand here?" She placed both hands to the borders of the tub to stand, wincing with pain as she did. "I need to get out of these wet clothes and replace the bandages"

"Of course" Kalvis held Eva by the waist to help her up, "It is decided, you are coming with me to the stronghold. That way I can watch over you while you heal. It's not like you can do much anyway while you are like this. I will not take a _no_ for an answer."

"No I'll stay here, I'm not going to your keep, I can't, I won't. There are people I must avoid!" She practically scrambled to get away from him, opening her wound in the process but the sheer terror and adrenaline kept her from noticing the pain.

"There is room for only one stubborn, and I am stubborn enough for the two of us" His stern gaze indicated that he was serious, "Allow me to help with your clothing…" Before Eva could protest, Kalvis was already stripping her from the wet clothes and searching clumsily in her wardrobe for something she could wear. After selecting a chemise that looked comfortable enough, he removed her wet bandages gently, "Where do you keep your clean bandages?"

Eva did not answer his question right away, "I cannot go with you because there is one of my own family who seeks after me. I have eluded his gaze for years. I fear coming with you will draw him to me again." She winced with pain again, three droplets of blood ran down her back from her wet bandages.

Kalvis turned to her, caressing her face gently and peering into her eyes, "No man has ever been able to get past the security of the stronghold, unless by direct invitation of the king himself. You will be safe within those walls far more than you are here. Besides, my mind will not rest, knowing you are wounded and out of my reach to help. I promise to return you as soon as you heal. If needed be, you can have my room and I move to another. Erebor is full of them."

"Please do not insist, please!" The terror in her gaze denoted she was undergoing some deep trauma.

"Eva, listen to me! How do you expect to fend for yourself about this person you speak of while being like this? At some point, I would like to know more about this relative of yours so I can help you better. Now come here." Kalvis replaced her bandages as best as he could and helped her into the chemise he selected for her. Then he took off his cloak to wrap it around her body as he gazed softly into her eyes, "I know you are strong and independent. But right now you need a man to protect you. Allow me to be him, at least for the time it takes you to heal." His sea blue eyes were pleading her for a yes.

She took a moment to think, "OK, I'll go with you but not as Eva Bowman. Call me..." she took some time to think, "Call me Kathrine Stark, that will do. If no one knows my real name, word won't get out that I'm there!" her eyes beamed with her clever idea as she looked up at Kalvis.

"Woman, you make things hard for me. I have a hard time remembering your name as it is. Besides, if the man has the audacity to get close, I can assure you he will be sliced in two before he can get past the gates. I would like to see him try." With an air of satisfaction, Kalvis carried her in his arms, ready to take her with him.

"You can't let my name reach his ears, you can't" she rested on his shoulder choosing to trust him.

"Hush woman, save your energies and rest. I promise you will be well protected." He walked out of the bedroom with Eva in arms, when a bunch of portraits along the walls got his attention, particularly an oil portrait of a long haired man with bow and arrow. Looking at it twice, he could see a slight resemblance with the woman he carried now in arms. "The man in the portrait... one of your relatives, I suppose…"

Eva looked up to see what he was talking about, "That is my great grandfather; Bard Bowman, the slayer of the dragon under the mountain."

Their little conversation was interrupted by a familiar female voice downstairs who was arguing with one of the waitresses, "What do you mean a man is with her?"

"Oh, she did say she would be back." Muttered Eva.

The female rushed upstairs, meeting them on her way, "What on Middle Earth are you doing out of bed, Eva?" Said the female, lowering her hood to reveal a pair of pointy ears and long straight platinum hair fixed in elven braids. The aura of innocence in her timeless beautiful face contrasted highly with the danger her cerulean eyes reflected. She was all clothed in green, like the elves of Eryn Lasgalen, formerly known as Mirkwood. Her glare met Kalvis, "And who exactly are you?"

Kalvis returned her glare with a cold and stern gaze, "It is not safe for her to stay here like this. I am taking her with me to Erebor. So if you make way, I might be able to pass."

The elf blocked his way, not willing to give in so fast. Eva, knowing both their tempers, tried to avoid a fight, "It's ok Rimes, he is, a.. a.. friend."

"A friend is he... And how long have you known this _friend_ , Eva?" Her silence gave her away. Not to mention that Rimes could tell emotions, "Eva, can you trust someone you only just met a week ago?"

Eva gulped after being read like an open book. She looked at Kalvis and then back to Rimes, "I feel like I can. Please Rimes won't you support me?"

Rimes sighed in exasperation, "Fine, but let me fix your bandages first," she then glared at Kalvis, "And you," the elf poked his chest near Eva's face, "if anything happens to her, I'll make you regret it."

"Look lass, I will not have anyone launching threats at me, alright? I do not deem it wise to provoke a new feud between elves and dwarves. Besides, if I meant ill, I would have performed it by now. Do you have any idea of who I am? I will not be stepped over by some commoner for wanting to help. She is coming with me and that's that." Kalvis placed Eva on her feet while still addressing the elf. "However, I will allow you to check her wound. Do it quick because I do not have all day!" said a very irritated prince.

Rimes gave him a sarcastic smile, "How very dwarf of you to threaten war over a gesture. Know that nothing will keep me from her side and if it means I have to cross you for it, I will!" Without even waiting for Kalvis to react to her words, she began to undo the patch work from Eva, "What in the world? Who did these bandages? They are terrible" That added more log to Kalvis's fire, which was already boiling. He murdered her with his glare.

"Hey, hey guys no reason to fight." Eva tried to appease both sides, "Everything will be alright, I'm sure Kalvis would never keep you from seeing me, Rimes. And Rimes would never betray me, Kalvis. She is like a mother to me."

"Then tell your pointy eared dog to stop barking at me or she will not get past the gates of Erebor. Friend of yours or not, I will not have anyone threatening my life for wanting to save yours. She doesn't seem so bright when she is willing to start a new feud between elves and dwarves over nothing. LESS WISE and more dangerous, she must be from Mirkwood because she fits the description perfectly!" He kissed Eva's forehead without taking his glare off the elf, passing her by with disdain on his way out. "I'll be down taking a few pints if you need me."

Eva did not wait for Rimes to finish bandaging her, when she ran downstairs after Kalvis, "Don't serve him a single glass!" Kalvis turned to Eva in disbelief, just to see a very angry woman, "First, you are the one who threatened to go to war over nothing. Secondly, she is my dearest friend. If she is out to hurt you at any point, you probably deserve it. Wouldn't you threaten a person who would have harmed Fariwyn?" Eva received no answer other than a silent glare, "Maybe I shouldn't go after all."

Kalvis saw red to her fueling words, "Fine! Stay here then and be found by that relative of yours who means you harm while you are wounded and vulnerable. See if your elf dog can make it on time to save you then and be as menacing to him as she was to me! I'm done!" With that said, Kalvis slammed open the doors of the tavern on his way out.

Eva began to shout from the tavern entrance, "And that's the one that was willing to protect me seconds ago?! If that's all it took for you to abandon me, then you are no real protection!" She ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

"Eva, Wait!" Rimes looked angrily back at the dwarf, "I hope you are satisfied!" She ran upstairs after Eva, knocking at the door but there was no answer.

Right then, the healer of Erebor arrived with the waitress, but Kalvis passed them by with anger in his eyes, "Where is the injured lass, M'lord?"

"Nowhere. She can lick her wounds clean for all I care. Come, we are never to return here." Both the healer and the waitress looked at each other with confusion before the healer decided to follow Kalvis back home.

"But M'lord, when you summoned me, the message you sent sounded like a life threatening matter. What triggered the sudden change of plans?"

"She has her own healer, who came launching threats at me. She is in no real danger when she has someone that can actually care better than I could. Besides, she has forbidden her employees from serving me anything. This is what I get for wanting to help." No more words were said.

The healer sighed, "This is why we dwarves keep to ourselves. You will get to understand more things about our reasons behind things as time and experience goes by…"

Kalvis did not let him finish, "Don't even mention it! I don't want to hear it! I was far better forging swords in Anórien and keeping to myself..." Kalvis muttered those last words under his breath.

When they were about to pass by the guards at the gates to lock themselves in, a horse blocked their entrance, "Wait dwarf, Wait!" It was the elf Rimes.

"What in Durin's name now?! First I am threatened, then I am banned from a seedy tavern, and now I am denied entrance to my own home?! I have had enough insults in one day… Guards, arrest her!"

Rimes got off her horse and knelt down in the mud placing her head to the dirt, "Please forgive me, your highness. I need your help. Eva locked herself and is not answering. We cannot break the door, it's made of old oak and none of us is strong enough. But maybe a dwarf can. Please help us if you care for her..." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Both guards approached to seize her and do as Kalvis told them, when he lifted his arm in the air. "HALT!" The guards paced back, "Stand up, elf, and speak slowly."

Rimes repeated herself, "We have been trying to break the door down, And during all that racket not once has she said a thing. That isn't like her. Please hurry, before it is too late."

"So you are telling me an elf that was willing to murder me not two minutes past cannot defeat a wooden door? Such protection you turned to be. Besides, it's not like I was taking her across Arda. We are neighbors to the point that I can make it to your seedy tavern on foot." He said resentfully.

"Please!" Rimes looked up with tears in her eyes.

"If I do this, I will never be denied a drink there again. That's my condition" Kalvis turned to the dwarf healer and whispered something in Khuzdul. The midget nodded and rushed into the stronghold. The rest of them waited outside until Sir Fundin joined them with a hammer, an iron crowbar and some weapons just in case it was an ambush. Only then, Kalvis gave the order. "Lead the way, lass."

They followed the elf hurriedly to the tavern, where a boy stopped them at the door. "Throw down your weapons, they are not allowed in."

"Get out of my way, boy, if you want to save the life of your boss and keep your job!" yelled Kalvis with zero patience. The boy widened his eyes and paced back. Kalvis and Fundin made it to the staircase, which was crowded with hysterical people, all of them rather useless.

"Move! All of you! Allow room to the experts!" Yelled Fundin with a booming voice that echoed in that narrow hallway. Kalvis looked at the elven girl, making a silent gesture with his head to move forward and tell the crowd to make way.

Rimes stepped forward hurriedly, "Everyone it's ok, out of the way. They are here to help." The crowd began to dissipate. Rimes called out once more, "Eva can you hear me?" but she got no answer.

"Allow me." Kalvis looked at the door hinges and smiled wickedly, "All too easy..." The hinges were kept well oiled, which made their removal easier. All he had to do was pull the hasps with the crowbar and done. "You know, if anyone was malicious enough to harm her, it would be as easy as this. Sometimes I thank my lucky stars I was a blacksmith first." After his small dose of bragging, he and Fundin carried the heavy wooden door out of the way with their bruit force, leaning it against the wall. "Next time, be more careful of who you offend, elf" A slight smile of victory drew on his lips.

Rimes was dumbfounded. Her impression did not last long when she saw Eva bleeding profusely on the floor, unconscious. She rushed down to her, slapping her face lightly to wake her, "Eva! Eva, answer me! Eva!"

Fundin moved forward impulsively to try and aid, but Kalvis stopped him with a hand to his shoulder, "Let the elf handle it. Medicine is beyond our capabilities and she needs room to perform." Kalvis seemed cold, but he had his reasons for such reaction.

Fundin looked at him in disbelief, "M'lord, the lass is unconscious!"

"We will not be the cause for her last breath. If we move her, she will die too. Let the elf handle it unless told otherwise." With that said, Fundin refrained from clueless aiding. He sighed with impotence, but Kalvis was right. They limited themselves to watching from afar, ready to act if needed.

Eva's eyes began to open lazily, "Oh Rimes, what happened? Why are you covered in blood?" her voice was weak.

Rimes put her hand on Eva's forehead, "She is burning up!" The elf used one of her household remedies on Eva's wounds to stop the bleeding, "You have lost a lot of blood, Eva. Save your energies and rest."

"Where is Kalvis? Has he left me?" She asked with a single tear that ran down her face, her sight was blurry, "He really is a nice man, Rimes. Please don't hate him." Those were her last words before passing out from exhaustion.

Kalvis fought the lump in his throat, misty eyed, feeling a dejavu with the present scene. Her words softened what was left of his anger. Finally he approached, swallowing the lump in his throat before speaking, "Will she be alright?" He whispered.

Rimes finished wrapping the wound before responding, "She will live, but she will be weak for a few days." Shame could be read in her eyes, "I'm sorry about earlier, clearly you don't mean her any harm. I was a bit harsh. I think it's best if she goes with you, she will be safer there." The elf handed Kalvis her household remedy, "Apply that to her wounds once a day to prevent infections. Make sure she eats lots of red meat for the next few days."

"Is it safe to move her?" His eyes were fixed on the peaceful face of his fainted lover. With the back of his hand he caressed her face gently as he sat on the floor to contemplate her. Gently he placed a kiss on her forehead, taking her hand on his and watching in silence as he thought to himself, " _This is a strong and independent woman, unlike my late wife. She has survived a lot on her own. She will make it out of this one too_ "

"Carry her and she can travel, but she will not be able to resist a bumpy horse ride. It would only risk opening her wounds." Her eyes met his, "I'm counting on you, Sire."

With no more words, Kalvis nodded to the elf maid and gently picked up Eva from the floor. He removed his cloak to wrap it around her as he carried her downstairs.

Fundin watched the elf maid for a few minutes in silent contemplation before picking the tools they brought, to follow after Kalvis.

By recommendations of the elf, Kalvis took Eva to his place on foot, instead of horse, until they were by the gates of Erebor. The necessary arrangements and plenty of heated arguments were made for King Dain to allow a Bowman inside of the stronghold to be taken care of. The King was not a happy camper to learn his removed nephew had a thing for girls of the world of men, when he had hoped that Kalvis laid eyes on a dwarf maid finally.


	12. Chapter 11: Sharing the Load

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Sharing the load**

Kalvis walked along the corridor of Erebor's stronghold with a wounded Eva in arms. He did not let go of her until they were in his bedroom, where he kicked the door shut behind him and laid Eva gently on his bed. A few strands of her hair laid diagonally across her unconscious face. Kalvis tucked them gently behind her ear while contemplating her beautiful features with a softened gaze and a smirk. That's when the prince noticed his blood stained clothes. The Bowman girl would not wake anytime soon, which would give him enough time to change into clean and comfortable clothes. He dropped his coat and shirt carelessly to the floor, a habit so ingrained in him no royal lessons would modify, and then he began to search his wardrobes for something suitable to wear. For obvious reasons, he refused to get help from the annoying royal dressers. Therefore, what should be a simple task became a daily complication; trying to decide by himself which, of all his royal clothes, to pick and what goes first, especially when he had to sort between the many gowns of his late wife to find his own garments.

"What in Durin's name? My life was less complicated when I was just a blacksmith!" he protested over and over. For each piece of his, there were around five gowns of Fariwyn, which reminded him each time the wardrobe needed to be organized. Somehow, he never made time for it because there's always a more important priority at hand. His concentration was interrupted by the hoarse mumbles of a groggy Eva.

"Where am I?" she exhaled weakly. Her heavy eyes fluttered open, unable to recognize her surroundings.

Kalvis turned abruptly to her, tripping on the blood stained clothes he dropped to the floor and landing near her on the mattress. "Safe, in my bedroom. We are not far from your place at all" he responded, running his fat fingers through her dark hair, "Please forgive me, for this is the same bedroom I shared with my wife. But I had no time to make better arrangements". He kissed her forehead and resumed getting dressed.

Eva could not help but notice the room was quite bare for a royal chamber. It had close to no furniture... left. It consisted of hardly a bed, a wardrobe, a few remarkable tapestries and crests on the walls, and one or two chairs that did not match. All of it was luxurious. The rest was a large empty space visually interrupted by a stone hearth. Looking closely, she noticed furniture debris for fire wood; something she was not about to question.

Kalvis wore the first shirt he found and began to lace it up, "I will have our healer check on you twice a day and you will have your meals here in this bedroom until you are well enough" he said with authority. "Oh, and one more thing!" Kalvis sat by her and took a narrow group of hair strands from her right side, which he began to braid. He clipped it at the end with an iron clasp that had the Durin emblem around it.

Still a little disoriented, Eva sensed her braid gently with her fingertips, realizing it was identical to one of many that the prince had on his hair. "What does it mean?"

"If I am to have a woman in my bed, she better be officially engaged to me. That's what it means. No one will dare question you when they see this braid". His sea blue eyes gave her a no nonsense stare. "Eva, I… I care for you." He could not bring himself to say the word _Love_ yet.

Eva smiled warmly with a faint blush on her cheeks, "you mean... Oh Kalvis!" Suddenly she remembered what happened before fainting and her joy became embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean those hateful things I said..."

Kalvis interrupted her, "Please know that, as a Prince of Erebor, I am expected to act accordingly and make heirs with a dwarf maid. But I don't like my women bearded and the king has no say in the affairs of my heart." With that said, he realized the next step was to finally organize his wardrobe and this was the perfect moment to do so. He began to put away all of his late wife's belongings; elegant gowns, matching jewelry and shoes, fur coats... all piled up on the nearest chair. He stopped at the sight of a beautifully crafted hilt with the emblem of Ithilien. It was the small sword of Fariwyn. As soon as he pulled it from the wardrobe, it flooded his mind with memories of when they first met, for it was him who re forged it. Kalvis gulped, putting it back in.

All the while, Eva watched him being rid of things from his wardrobe with a questioning look in her face when he returned something to it, but she could not see what it was. At that moment, one of the maids that did his bedroom five times a day was doing one of her rounds. Soon as she opened those heavy doors, she was greeted with a pile of princess outfits that Kalvis placed on her arms, "Be rid of these, lass."

"But milord, what will I do with all this?" asked the burdened dwarf maid.

"I don't know... dump the jewels in the gold hoard, maybe? Absolutely anywhere away from me will be good enough. Use your imagination!" Kalvis locked the door in her face before she could say another word. He returned with an air of victory for killing two birds with the same stone; being rid of the annoying shift maid for the next couple of hours, and finally having breathing space on that wardrobe. His amusement was interrupted with an unexpected question...

"Kalvis, what did you put back in the wardrobe?" whispered Eva sensually while caressing her engagement braid.

Kalvis flushed a deep red, scratching the back of his head in a nervous reaction. "Um.. just a sword. A... a reminder that I was once a blacksmith."

"May I see it?" She was curious to see his workmanship, in hopes to learn a bit more about the man before the crown through the art of the steel.

Kalvis sighed before arming himself with courage, sitting at the edge of the bed near Eva to show her the sword. " _Mahal, help me_ " he thought.

Eva ran her hands over the cold steel gently; the chill of it was pleasant to her fingers. "Its beautiful."

"I was requested to re forge that sword, that's how I met… her" Kalvis could not bring himself to say her name again.

Eva immediately understood this was the sword that played such a large role in his life, "This must mean a lot to you still."

"It does..." he responded with eyes cast down, "I am not ready to be entirely rid of her yet. I hope you understand."

"You don't need to forget about her. That would be simply too cruel a thing to do." She smiled and laid her hand on his, "Besides, there is enough love in your heart for us both. We will just have to fight over you in the afterlife."

With a sad smirk, he acknowledged her gesture. His mind was troubled, his gloomy face gave him away, "She died in this very room, perhaps I should make arrangements to move you to another chamber"

For his sake, Eva decided to change the subject. "Will you make me a sword some day? Granted, you'll have to teach me how to use it. As you know, I'm better at archery." She returned the sword to Kalvis, who stored it back in the wardrobe. As he returned to her side, she began to caress her braid again. "Um... Kalvis?" She blushed, "Is this your roundabout way of asking me to marry you?"

"Ahem..." he looked away elusively, "I believe it's too soon to say. I would like to know you better first and give you time to get to know me. But I must confess I like you too much." His tone changed from hasty to inspired, "Eva, you make me feel alive..." He left the bed, ashamed of what he just said. "Enough of the niceties, I do not want to rush up things with you. That's how it was with Fariwyn and how she ended. I want us to last, Eva…" The prince paced the room nervously, stopping before the tapestry of his father and looking at it, pondering if that would be his fate as well.

Eva could not help but laugh at his reaction. It soon turned into a cough, "Can I have some water please?" She asked in a hoarse voice rubbing her throat.

"Water, right!" He poured some into a glass of water from a pitcher at the only table that survived his temper and handed it to her.

After downing some, she found her voice again. "Honestly Kalvis, I'm happy to hear you say that. I too want to get to know you better" She smiled, her face glowing despite how frail she looked right now. "As for your relatives, do not worry. I'll show them I'm as good as any dwarf, though maybe not as hairy."

They both laughed at that last statement, when hasty knocks at the door interrupted the conversation.

"Finally they learned to knock first instead of simply breaking in!" Kalvis opened the door and their healer entered.

A short man was he, with protuberant facial features and a white long beard down to his waist all fixed in narrow braids that connected to one another in an elegant design. "Is the lass presentable, M'lord?"

"Yes, she is right there on bed." The young prince showed him the way.

"I was given orders of examining you, lass. You are not to leave this room until you are fully healed and I will come four times a day to monitor your progress" said the healer.

Kalvis nodded to the given instructions and then turned to Eva, "I'll be outside, and you'll be fine I promise. Holler if you need me."

Eva sat up, narrowing her eyes with a little pain, "Oh my, what a mighty and luxurious beard you have," she paused, "I'm sorry, what was your name again?" She took a second to wink at Kalvis.

"Luxurious beard…" The prince shook his head with a chuckle as he left the room so she could have some privacy. It's not like she had anything to hide from him, but he wanted to save some excitement for when she felt better.

All of this day's events made his stomach grumble, so he snuck into the kitchen to harass the cook and have him bring some room service to Eva. He took the liberty of selecting the menu for her, hoping his choices didn't upset her.

Kalvis was determined to make it work. That's when he stumbled with his tiny bearded aunt.

"I heard you brought a human girl here. Another one, Kalvis?" Her hands were on her waist in a scolding position, while her blue eyes demanded answers.

"Um... Aunt, remember the state I arrived here last week? Like I had a good time? That's _her_!" he stated with a wide grin.

Dis widened her eyes, "But Kalvis, we spoke of this already…"

He did not let her finish, "Hush woman, how can someone that makes me want to live be a bad idea? Besides, our king has no say in my heart. He cannot marry me off!"

Kalvis lifted his tiny aunt in the air and swept her off her feet, smooching her forehead after placing her back to the floor. "Would you oppose to something that makes me deliriously happy like this? I knew you would not. Now please have that useless maid serve my guest what she needs." He didn't even let her answer his rhetoric questions.

Dis was not able to tell her nephew everything she had in mind because he was already gone from sight. But he was right. No one had seen him so alive ever since his wife died.


	13. Chapter 12: The Healing Process

**Iron Forged Brotherhood**

* * *

 **Chapter** 12 - The Healing Process

 **Rivendell, two weeks ago...**

Lord Elrohir, brother to Queen Arwen of Gondor, paced the meetings room to and fro. Although his face was still as stone in an unreadable gesture, his body language denoted impatience. The ill news of his niece Aeryn traveled fast, especially with swallows, thrushes and ravens delivering them in the form of gossip. A raven fled by, landing on the Elven Lord's shoulder.

"Greetings, Bwaack. What brings you this fine morning to my lands?" The raven began to chirp rapidly in it's distinctive language that was not unknown to the sons of Lord Elrond. "News from Erebor, I should have guessed." Lord Elrohir listened to the raven a bit more, "King Dain _Ironfoot_ will answer the call? Those are great news. How many strong will he send?"

Bwaack chirped a bit more and then fled away. At that moment, Elrohir's twin brother Lord Eladar graced the room with his presence just in time to see the raven depart hurriedly.

"Was that a raven from Erebor?" asked Eladar.

"Yes indeed, and he brings news that King Dain is answering the call for arms from our brother-in-law. He will be sending 300 strong" Responded Elrohir.

"One by one the old alliances are responding accordingly. Although I must admit the dwarf kingdom took me by surprise. I can only guess they are responding because Gimli is friends with King Elessar" Eladar added.

"He will be very pleased to hear the news. We must send word to Gondor as soon as we can" stated Elrohir.

"I will send Meledhar to deliver the news. He is my fastest messenger so far. Elessar will have his news in two weeks time!" Eladar departed from the room after a nod of approval from his brother, to do as he said he would.

 **Erebor, present day...**

Eva became quite the attraction among the dwarves, for there was not a single second in which she was seen still, overriding the direct orders from their healer. When she wasn't uselessly trying to fix the ruined clothes of Kalvis manually, for he was rich enough to throw them away and get new ones, she was seen around the royal kitchen teaching their cook a secret or two of elven seasoning herbs that she learned from her friend Rimes. At times she would get in trouble by breaking into the armory to shine weapons. Her stubbornness certainly fit among them like a glove to the point where they sometimes forgot she was human. During that time, she and Kalvis grew closer sharing stories, meals, laughs... among other things. Each passing day their relationship became stronger.

The prince slept soundly on his bed when a nosy maid broke into the room, interrupting his slumber. "Good morning, M'lord. I came to collect the laundry." The usual question of what time it was got responded with her greeting, for there was no way to tell day from night in the bed chambers of the stronghold under the mountain.

Kalvis woke up abruptly, pulling the blankets over his body because he was less than decent under them. He narrowed his eyes trying to focus on the maid, "Have you seen Eva this morning?"

"You mean the human girl? I'm afraid she was seen at the feast halls earlier. Maybe she is there still" said the robust dwarf maid while collecting the dirty laundry on a basket. She left as soon as she was done.

Kalvis hurriedly locked the door behind her to get dressed. He was not about to complicate himself, so he picked the first pieces he found and stuffed himself into them with ease. His next move was to find Eva. Those corridors that seemed like a labyrinth to him at first, felt now as familiar as the palm of his hand. Soon enough he was at the entrance of the feast halls, and there she was… He curled his lips in a kiddie smile while contemplating her. As usual, she was sharing with the servitude some of her Dale customs. This time it was a dance.

"Hmm..." Eva stroked her chin in deep thought for a moment, and then she exclaimed abruptly as she turned to the two waiters, "Oh I know! First the gents kick their feet out this way, like you're striking an enemy and slowly move forward. Then spring up like a jump." Then she turned to the maids, "Ladies you do a half way kick while circling the gents. Sort of like you're making way for them. Hmm... how can I explain this move better? AHA!" Eva moved to one of the males and grabbed his hand, "Would you help me show everyone?"

"Please Miss Bowman, do not pick me. I have two left feet" said he in refusal.

"Oh please, you look so strong and brave! I believe you will master this kind of dancing in no time." Eva knew the way through the stubbornness of dwarves was by stroking their ego. Eventually he gave in to her charm and the two of them danced together. The others finally understood the steps, and loved the fact that it was a very militant dance. So they followed suit. She looked at her dance partner, "You were great thank you so much."

Kalvis took advantage of her distraction to silently approach her from behind, placing a hand to her waist and pulling her to him.

"Eep" Eva turned abruptly to hit Kalvis playfully on the chest, "You scared me! Don't do that again, you big oaf!"

"Do you have room for one more student?" He whispered very close to her ear.

"There is always room for anyone who wants to learn" she chuckled, "Would you be my dance partner?"

"Of course!" He offered his hand gallantly, following the steps along with her. "I can see you are well recovered. It is nice to see you become more like the Eva I met. Mahal answered my prayers" Suddenly, he remembered his promise and his face became slightly gloomy, "I guess it's time to return you to the tavern. Your people must be missing you." Kalvis sighed.

Eva had so much fun at the stronghold that she almost forgot her tavern. Until now, Fundin's lover was in charge and, although it was in good hands, it was not her responsibility. "I suppose you are right."

"If it's any comfort, these have been the happiest weeks of my life, Eva." Kalvis twirled her and then whispered for her ears only, "I guess I can visit you regularly when I am not in duty"

Eva understood what he meant with those words and her cheeks flushed a deep red.

That's when the royal escort of the King graced the feast halls and unrolled a parchment to read from it aloud, "By royal decree, the human maid named Eva Bowman will be issued a free pass to come as many times as she pleases into the stronghold. Word has come to the ears of the King that she has been kind to our people and she is being granted the title of _'_ _Sigin-tarâg Khuzsh'_ which stands for _'_ _Dwarf friend'_. That will be all." The escort folded the scroll and left.

Kalvis smiled widely when he heard the decision of his king, which made him appreciate the old dwarf more.

Eva was shocked. She turned to Kalvis, "Am I dreaming?"

"Congratulations are in order, love" He responded with conviction.

Eva jumped enthusiastically into his arms, "I can't believe this!" She received a warm welcome from her dance companions, who cheerfully shared in her achievement.

Without minding the peers, Kalvis pulled her by the waist against him and kissed her lovingly in the middle of the feast halls. The longer it lasted, the more wolf whistles and merry laughter they got.

"I knew the prince had something going on with her! He never brings a lass to the stronghold unless he fancies her!" said one of the waiters. The maids giggled with embarrassment, except for one who turned her back and stormed out of the feast halls with jealousy. She secretly fancied the Prince from day one.

Eva broke from the kiss to make an announcement at the top of her lungs, "This calls for celebration, all of Erebor is welcome to free drinks at the Shaggy Dog Tavern!"

At the mention of free drinks, word was spread and no dwarf had second thoughts. They crowded the tavern like a stampede of wild animals, all circled around the barrels of drinks. A bunch of brats they were, singing their merry tunes, dancing to their own steps, clamoring here and there, laughing at the top of their lungs... in fact, it was impossible to walk and not stumble with a dwarf. The barmaids fell short with the service and they were going nuts.

"I am glad to see you back but, what do you mean free, M'Lady?! We will go poor!" yelled one of them to Eva.

"It's only for tonight. The drinks are free but the food isn't. It's not everyday a human is granted free pass into the lonely mountain, particularly a woman, and it calls for celebration! Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for a performance. That's if I can make it through this crowd." Replied Eva. She held the Prince's hand, pulling him to the front rows by the stage. "Here is your pint of mead, love. Enjoy while I change into my dancer outfit. I'll be right back and when I do, don't you dare take those eyes off me." she whispered into his ear.

Kalvis saw her disappear into the crowd and backstage. He swirled his mug, watching the golden liquid stir inside before downing it to almost half from one gulp.

Suddenly the music started and all the clamoring stopped. The performance had begun. Three girls dressed in silver lined up in synchronized motions, each holding a huge fan of peacock feathers that they waved skillfully. The three dropped to the dance floor simultaneously, holding the fans high above their heads. From within, the well toned silhouette of Miss Bowman showed up on a sheer skintight teal dress that left little to imagination. It was crowded with beads and bells that kept her somewhat decent from peers. Those hips began to shake with skill.

Kalvis dropped his jaw, mesmerized by the overall image of her and hypnotized with her motion. Like that wasn't enough, she began to sing. Her voice was entrancing in a sweet melody that enamored all of his senses. The more she performed, the more he wanted her. Time became his worse enemy, he could hardly wait for the performance to be over in order to approach her. He was boiling with impatience already.

Eva knew this and delayed her dance longer than programmed just to torture him a little more with a triumphant evil grin. The performance came to an end finally and the Prince clapped deliriously. All the clamoring began again as Eva took a break to rest. Her entire body was crowded with beads of sweat.

Kalvis approached the stage to help her down the stairs, "Your hips are hypnotizing for sure" He offered his calloused hand.

"Are they?" Of course they were, and she knew it. Rather than allowing him to help her down, she pulled him along with her down the stage stairs and up the stairs of her bedroom. She stopped just outside the door and looked at Kalvis before surveying the rest of the tavern, "I don't think anyone will miss us for a few... hours..." Her palms were sweaty, which made the knob slip on her grip. She finally succeeded at opening the door. During her absence, Rimes made sure the hinges of her door were moved inside to ensure Eva's safety. With no second thoughts, she grabbed Kalvis by the collar of his gambeson and pulled him in. It was hard to tell who was more anxious.

"Easy, tiger!" He exclaimed with a mischievous smile, kicking the door shut behind him.

She began to loose pieces of her garment on her way to bed, where she laid down seductively, beckoning him to join.

Kalvis dropped his cape and undid the fasteners of his gambeson with haste. He kicked off his boots and dropped his pants. They devoured each other's lips with passion as he took possession of her with no second thoughts. The music outside was loud enough to muffle their enjoyment sounds for the next few hours. They would not be seen until next day.


End file.
